Friends, Old Fashioned and Trains
by alexis0599
Summary: ALL READERS! THIS STORY WILL NOW BE COMPLETED ON wattpad ON MY ACCOUNT OF Lexisaurus I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO POST ANYMORE CHAPTERS ON THIS SITE.
1. Chapter 1

Huddled up in amber sheets with one of her best friends Amelia, Winry Rockbell sat glaring at the T.V screen. It went out for the ninth time and Amelia and herself were about to argue about who gets up to fix it. The blinds were pulled back but no light was showing through the thick layer of snow stuck to window.

_**"**__ Come on Winry. I got up last time!" _Amelia exclaimed; pulling her shoulder length, honey-bun blonde hair in to a braid.

_ " No! Its freezing. Please Amelia. I will pay you back later." _Winry begged; her own blonde hair spread out over her shoulders.

With a sigh Amelia kicked the sheets off of herself. Her checkered pink t-shirt and her gray pajama bottoms were horrible at shielding her from the bitter cold.

Winry smiled heartily watching Amelia get fed up with the T.V and start banging it on the top. She sighed longing to be in her blue tank-top and matching boxers. But that would be impossible unless she wanted to be found as an ice-cube.

"_Win! Come on and help me with this. Please!" _Amelia growled, her hand furiously bobbing over the T.V top.

"_Hey,hey. Don't take your issues out on my T.V." _Winry sighed standing up_._

_ "_ _Its not my fault your T.V is friggin' old. I'm surprised you don't need an antenna! Why don't you get a new one?" _Amelia growled about to punch the T.V top again_._

_ "Hey! Don't judge her! She's a trooper. Besides, why would I spend all sorts of money on a brand new T.V when this one works perfectly well!" _The T.V then blurred to life, and the opening titles for '_**Uptown Girls**_' shows clearly.

"_What did I tell you? She's a trooper!" _Winry grinned, rearranging the sheets around her slim form.

"_Shut up. Your T.V just hates me. Now move over." _Amelia chuckled trying to sit next to Winry. Winry let her head drop to the pillows. Why they didn't lay on her bed, Winry did not she laid taking in her mocha brown room, dark brown upholstery bed, white curtains, and black dresser. Her brown leather bean bag chair sat in the corner of her room with her white antique vanity table, and her old fashioned T.V directly across from her bed. Their on the left of her door hung a cork-board covered with pictures of herself, Amelia, Alexis, Hannah and Miranda. Also the chalk board next to her bedside table was covered with encouraging messages written in colorful chalk. Encouraging like 'You the bomb Winry! Don't explode though- Hannah 3' or 'Stay amazing Winry and buy me ice-cream!-Miranda' and 'Winry, your the most beautiful, and kindest person I ever met and I'm glad I did. Stay yourself-Alexis' also 'BOOM GOES YOUR HEART since its so full of love for us!-Amelia' Winry smirked at her Vanity table knowing she needed to put all the cosmetics away but didn't want too. It was a mess though, her ivory foundation (she rarely used), all her eyeliner's tossed about, her eye shadows covered most of the table with her nail polishes. Seeing how her hairbrush and comb sat on top of the mini drawers and all her hair products like hair spray, curling cream, her curling iron, frizz control stuff and extra shampoo and conditioner sat under the desk part in the little shelves. Her 'ocean breeze' perfume and 'orange spritz' one was sitting on her eyeliners and the same with her vanilla and cherry blossom lotions.

Sighing again, Winry then knew she had to call up the girls and have them help clean her room.

"_Hey, Amelia. Get changed and prepared for cold. I'm going to call up the girls so if you want to take a hot shower, do it now."_

_ "Yup."_

Winry watched as Amelia grabbed a bundle of clothes and darted to the bathroom. She then got up and walked to her black vintage phone and called Alexis.

"_Hey Alexis, meet me and Amelia at 'The Square' in an hour ok."_

_**"No problem Win, I'll be there. Bye."**_

Thats the way the conversation went with Hannah and Miranda too. Winry quickly ran to her closet and selected her outfit. Amelia was out of he shower so she ran to the bathroom and took one. After re-checking her outfit in the mirror to make sure it was ok, Winry set out to her vanity table. Winry shoved everything to the side so she could make room in the middle. '_The snow already makes look pale.' _She thought. Winry dabbed on some foundation and looked at her blue eyes in the mirror while Amelia shouted tips.

_"Use a brown since your in a warm mood today!" _Amelia said nodding towards Winry's outfit.

Winry nodded grabbing a light brown eye shadow and put it on. Using a black eyeliner to pop her eyes out, she spurted on some 'ocean breeze' perfume and nodded to Amelia.

Amelia frowned and grabbed her snow jacket. Winry did the same. Amelia wearing a pink beanie, pink flannel jacket and thick black jeans and white gloves smiled warmly at Winry. Winry was wearing a white pull over under a dark brown jacket, a black beanie, and black jeans with cute brown slouch boots.

The girls shuffled awkwardly down the stairs and said goodbye to Winry's grandmother. After the long walk the girls finally made it to 'The Square' and met Alexis, Hannah and Miranda. Alexis had her shoulder length brown hair in a thick braid, wearing a hunter's green jacket and black skinny's with nikes. Miranda wearing something similar had her hair in Miku pigtails while Hannah had hers down. The five girls ran to embrace each other. After talking, they went walking.

"_Lets go to Mana's Cabin. They have hot cocoa there! The short cut is through the train-station!" _Miranda bragged_ ._

_ "Lets go!" _Winry cried.

The five girls raced to the train station but slowed to walk to say hi to old friends. Winry holding all her friends' papers and stuff stood by the rail-road tracks lost in thought. The next thing she noticed was that a train pulled up besides her. There was one thing different about Winry and that was that she loved mechanics. She stood there observing the crimson red train until someone ran into her.

_**"Ooomph!"**_ She said as she fell on the cold ground. The papers that she was holding flew every where and she struggled to pick them up. Winry's hand touched another and she looked up into a pair of beautiful amber eyes.

The owner of the eyes spoke up, "_Sorry about that. You should watch where you stand though." _The owner said offering her his hand. She saw that the man who owned those eyes had blonde hair, darker than her own that was in a braid. He had on black leather pants and a jacket to match. He was a bit shorter though.

Winry unable to say anything just gaped and nodded.

"_Bye."_ The boy said handing her the papers and dodging out of sight. Winry stared at the place he ran from and thought, "_Will I see him again?"_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Winry! Come on! Why are you standing there? What's on your back?" _Hannah cried running to Winry. After Winry explained what happened-her heart still thumping loudly- her friends stared at her with blank stares.

"_Winry, really? That stuff only happens in movies. Now tell us what really happened." _Amelia chortled; her face going red.

"_I don't know Win, but Amelia's right. It probably is true though since you never lied. As long as you think its love then try and find him." _Alexis said with a dreamy expression on her face.

"_Well I think he's fake. No offense." _Miranda sighed. Hannah nodded in agreement.

Winry feeling hurt argued, "_But he was rig... You know never mind. Lets go get some hot chocolate!_"

The girls soon made it to the cafe. Walking in the doors made Winry grin. The warm air flushed her cheeks and made her look livelier. After a waitress started leading them to a table, Winry saw a familiar pair of eyes looking at someone else.

"_Eep! Alexis, Hannah! That guy with the blonde hair in a braid! Thats him! I'm serious look!" _Winry harshly whispered.

The girls looked and gasped then murmured something to Amelia and Miranda. They grinned at Winry and mouthed 'sorry'. While Alexis was murmuring something about fate the girls were but directly in front of the boy's table. He looked straight past his seating partner and glanced at Winry, making her heart pound. He then focused back on his partner, who was sadly a female. The girl had long dark, hair the same color as Alexis', with big pink bangs and dark tan skin. She was drinking hot chocolate in a pink mug. Winry soon had weird daydream.

'_**There she was sitting in a white blouse and big, pink poodle skirt. Her long, blonde hair curled slightly. Across her was sitting a young man with blonde hair and amber eyes. The pair were sharing a milkshake, and then 'I like it like that' played from the jukebox. Wait,...no. Thats not right. This is supposed to be the fifties...' **_

__Winry blurred out of her daydream thanks to Miranda's phone ringing.

"_Hey, you blocked out for a bit so I just ordered you a hot chocolate with tons of whipped cream." _Hannah grinned.

"_Thanks._" Winry said. Her eyes traveled to the boy and saw that he was laughing at something his partner said and his mugging was moving around spilling some coffee(it was too dark to be hot chocolate) out. He stopped laughing for a moment and looked up at Winry. Feeling super stupid that he had caught her staring, Winry felt face turn red. She then realized that she was sweating and noticed that all her friends had take their jackets off so she did the same.

Her friends were laughing at her shirt and she looked down. There seemed to be nothing wrong with it. Then all her friends gave a huge laugh as she adjusted it. "_Win! Its funny because... your cleavage! There is some but there's not! Thats a great shirt but let __me__ fix it for you." _Miranda beamed pulling Winry's shirt down low but then fixing it to pop her 'cleavage' out. Winry who sat at the end turned redder and glared at Miranda. A pretty waitress walked by with glasses, of cokes and a big pitcher of water and stumbled.

"EEEP!" Winry jumps, the pitcher of water covering her from head to foot. The waitress after setting the glasses down quickly jumped to her aid.

"_Oh, my, gosh! I'm so sorry ma'am. I'm so sorry. Let me help you with that."_

_ "Its no problem. I'm just shocked, thats all. Its kinda cold though." _Winry said with a grin. The waitress looked relieved. Alexis and Miranda burst out laughing at Winry when the looked at her. The girl with the pink bangs got up and walked out the door. The boy looked at Winry.

Winry blushing looked at her friends confused.

"_Nice day to wear a black bra, Winry!" _Amelia teased. Winry looked down and quickly covered her chest with her arms. The pull-over started to become see-trhough so, that made Winry turn red again.

After assuring that she was fine and didn't need anything free to the waitress, Winry sat laughing at her self with her friends.

"_Excuse me?"_ A soprano voice asked and Winry turned seeing the pink bangs that belonged to a very pretty girl.

"_I'm Rose. I couldn't help but see what happened and thought that you'd freeze to death if you went out like that. Here's something you can change into. You can keep it if you want. I always have something extra to change into just in case and we looked like the same size so... Here you go." _Rose said shyly handed something pink to Winry.

"_Thank you so much Rose! I'm Winry. Thats Alexis, Miranda, Hannah and Amelia. You didn't have to do this though. I would be fine. But thank you so much!" _Winry said smiling at her.

Rose nodded and sat in her seat. Winry got up and went to change. The out fit was adorable! It had pink choker and it was a shoulder dress with pink frills going at the shoulder edge. It the chest line stopped after showing her cleavage with a gem drop a the middle. The skirt of the dress puffed out with pink frills and brown accents. It stopped at her knees, but Winry didn't mind. She saw that there were to bows for the hair so Winry took off her soaked beanie and brushed her hair with her fingers and clipped them in. Her shoes went with the outfit funnily but that was ok. She forced her clothes into a ball and walked out of the bathroom.

On the way back to her seat, Winry saw Rose nod at her, the boy watch her and her friends gasp at how amazing she looked. When she finally got her hot chocolate the boy and Rose left. Winry dazed about what happened and drank her hot cocoa.

"_Well, we know two things today. 1. That Winry isn't a liar. 2. If that didn't make that boy aroused then he's gay." Miranda said laughing. _

_Winry winced at that but smiled. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you the MistOfThePast and Princess Happy for your sweet reviews. And everyone else who reviewed me, I kind deleted my emails so I lost the names! This chapter is for you guys!**

_**Spring**_

__Its been a couple months since Winry last seen that boy. She still wondered about him from time to time. It didn't matter though because she was now 16 and ready to shop til she dropped! She was taking her time getting to the train station where she's supposed to meet her friends. She was wearing her blue mini-skirt and white tank top with her hair in a pony tail. As soon as she had gotten to the train station she closed her eyes and let the spring wind hit her like a pile of rocks. Someone ran into her.

"_Owwww!" _She cried and tried to move.

"_What the?" _A male voice growled. Winry looked up the same time the guy looked down and they bumped noses. It was the boy! Winry's heart started racing.

Playing it cool, Winry said "_Can you please get off of me."_

As soon as she said that a man yelled, "_Get a room!"_

_"Hehehe. Ya, sorry about that..." _The boy replied to Winry blushing.

"_No problem." _She said while he offered her his hand.

The two both blushing stood off near the side.

"_Well, I gotta go!"_ He said and waved his hand as he ran. Winry sighed and walked around.

"_**Oomph!"**_ She heard and she looked down.

"_Sorry! I didn't mean to knock you down. Are you alright?" _Winry questioned the small, blond girl she bumped into.

"_I'm fine. And Kayla." _The girl smirked.

Kayla and Winry got to know each other and ran into Winry's friends. It only took about two weeks for the group of girls to become best friends with Kayla.Winry-in a sun dress on her way to meet Kayla-at the train station stopped where the train would pull up next to her not thinking. The train pulled up right besides her and her dress blew about and she pushed it down. A couple boys whistled and she glared. She felt a hand on her waist and the whistling stopped automatically. She turned to see the guy.

_"This is pay back from me running into you all the time. I gotta go, bye!" _The guy said as he ran off.

Winry had another strange day dream. '_**There she was in shiny, black tights with a skull shoulder shirt on and a pink head band across her forehead. He was over there looking normal. He walks up to her and says "You look groovy." She smiles flirtatiously back and pulls him out on the dance floor. 'I love rock n roll' was playing. The song then morphed into the newest hit 'Oh Winry, anybody home?' Wait that's not right. The eighties never had that song and its not even real!'**_

Winry jumped and saw Kayla grinning at her.

"_Lets hurry to your house, its starting to rain!"_

Kayla chased after Winry until they got to her house. The girls went upstairs to Winry's room to talk. Kayla took out her phone to record them talking, 'for memories' as she put it.

"_What do you think about Alexis, Miranda, Hannah, and Amelia?" _Kayla said to her.

"_Alexis is a sweet and loving person. I would hate for her to turn all fake. She is an amazing girl. Miranda is random. Its to hard not to laugh at her when she's like that. I wish I was that weird. Hannah is nice and shy like a mouse. Not an ugly one an cute one! I would hate for her to go bad. Amelia is not weird and crazy and mean. I wish she would stay with me forever. If she told me to go die in a hole I probably would since she is kinda bossy." _Winry said. Kayla smirked. The next day waiting at the train station for her friends under a canvas since it was pouring rain down from the sky, Winry thought about why Kayla went home so early. She then saw her friends looking extremely mad and upset with Kayla grinning like banshee.

"_What's wrong?" _Winry asked.

_** "**__Like you don't know.__**" **_Miranda hissed. Winry really worried walked out into the rain and looked the girls in the eyes staring them down.

Alexis held a phone out and hit a button.

'_**Alexis...is...fake. I...hate...her. Miranda is...hard not to laugh at. Miranda...is...weird. Hannah is...like a mouse. An ugly one. I...hate...her. Amelia is... weird and crazy and mean. I wish she would...go die in a hole. She is... bossy.'**_

Sure enough that was Winry's voice. Her friends glared at her while tears filled her eyes.

"_You set me up! You edited my words! What's your problem!" _Winry yelled at Kayla.

_"Leave her alone! She a good friend considering what you said about us. I think I speak for all of us saying your our friend anymore. Find some other people to talk smack about." _Amelia snapped. Winry crying glared at Kayla.

"_Fine. But I thought true friends were supposed to hear it from a friend they known longer than TWO WEEKS!" _Winry yells through the rain. The other girls ignore her but Miranda turns.

"_We've known you for 2 YEARS! And yet you never did this to us. THATS YOUR VOICE WINRY! Don't lie to us! We heard it with our ears. Get over it. You lost your friends like you lost your parents." _

Everybody froze. Winry's parents were a touchy topic since they died when she was little. They were shipped off to help people and a mass murder-someone they saved-killed them.

"_At least THEY DIED DOING SOMETHING GOOD! You guys believe a little recording that was edited. You know what, I don't care anymore! Screw you! I hate you guys. I HATE YOU! So walk away go ahead. Walk away all sad, but me... I'll walk away as A NEW PERSON!" _She shouts back. The girls walk away and Winry just stands there. After she sure they are gone she wants to burst down crying but just stand in case Kayla is around. Staring in the direction her ex-friends left in she heard a train stop. She heard someone run up to her and stop in front of her.

"_What's wrong? Don't you know that girls shouldn't be out here alone and especially in pouring rain." _The person said. Winry had her eyes at the ground but allowed herself to be lead to a bench.

"_What's wrong?" _The person asked. She looks up to see her mystery man and sees the boy. Thinking back to the fun times her and her ex-friends had together made her feel all the pain, that the rain numbed. Winry burst into tears and put her head on her knees. The boy clearly unsure on what to just asks her what happened. After explaining everything and Winry trying not to cry the boy seems to nod.

"_Hi. I'm Edward Elric." _He says shaking Winry's hand.

"_I'm Ms. Winry Rockbell." _Winry sighed. The pair were still getting wet, but something seemed to have sparked between them. The boy-or should I say Edward- had his hair out of a braid and the rain plastered it down to his back. The same happened with Winry's.

"_I have a younger brother that recently moved down here with his girlfriend. Wanna meet him?" _Ed asked.

Winry nodded and gave a watery smile. Maybe its true that things get worse before they get better. Losing friends got her mystery man Edward Elric to introduce her to his brother. Wait. Introduce to his brother! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you the MistOfThePast and Princess Happy for your sweet reviews. And everyone else who reviewed me, I kind deleted my emails so I lost the names! This chapter is for you guys!**

Its been a week ago today, when Winry first met Alphonse and Mei. Mei went and engulfed her in a hug and Al just nodded. Ed, Al, Mei and Winry were at Mana's Cafe.

Mei sat next to Al deep in conversation with Winry. Winry was leaning on Ed who was arguing with Al.

"_Boys! Shut up. Talk quietly, Win and I are talking!" _Mei growled.

Ed rolled his eyes and Al looked down hiding a smirk.

"_Winry?_"A soft, familiar voice asked. Turning her head fast, Winry felt all the pain that disappeared a week ago come into heart. Alexis was standing there looking confused. She seemed to try and stand in a position to make Winry invisible.

"_Can I talk to you?"_ Alexis asked biting her lip. Winry nodded and got up. Alexis led her to an empty booth in the very back of the store.

_** "**__Winry!" _She cried. "_I missed you. Kayla doesn't now how much the others and I hurt. We miss you." _

"_I'm sorry Lexxie." _

_ "What? Your not coming back? But, W-w-winry. Your joking!" _Alexis said her voice getting squeaky.

"_You told me we are no longer friends. Ok. You see those people I as sitting with? They trust me. They are my new friends. I actually got to meet and become friends with that guy I told you about."_

_ "You replaced us that easily." _An accusing Amelia hissed.

"_Yeah. They actually care."_

_ "AND WE DON'T!" _Hannah shrieked. Whoever was in the store turned around and the girls nodded and walked outside.

"_You turned me away and want me back! Who do you think you are?" _Winry growls.

"_The people who've known you longer." _Miranda reasoned.

"_Ya. You've known me longer but when a new person comes into your life you think they are always trustworthy."_

_ "Get over yourself!" _Amelia glared.

"_No get over_ _**yourself. **__I'm not your slave and I never will be."_

_ "What made you change?" _Alexis managed to get out. Her face was blotchy red, and her dark brown eyes were filled with tears.

"_Lex, you strong, puerto-rican. You never cried. What changed __you?__" _Winry whispered back.

"_You leaving. Winry, we love you and you blow us off. It hurts! It hurts!" A_lexis sobbed.

"_Sorry. I really am Lexxie. I told you guys I was walking away a new person and I __did.__ " _Winry shot out.

Walking away she shouted over her shoulder, "_His name is Edward!" _

When she got back to where she and the others were sitting, Ed, Al and Mei were staring at her.

"_I'm fine guys." _She said with a smile. Putting her hand to her eyes she realized she was crying. After wiping her eyes, she grinned. No longer was the heavy feeling pressing down on her shoulders. The pain she had dissipated. The hand squeezing and twisting her heart disappeared. She was really a new person.

She had a familiar feeling, Winry leaned back and closed her eyes. Instead of a strange daydream, she opened her eyes in reality. Al and Mei holding hands while Al was trying to avoid Ed spraying him with ketchup. Winry was trying to catch little oyster crackers in her mouth as Mei tossed them.

Ed and Al disappeared, so Mei started stealing Ed's food.

_ "Ai! You bakka!"_ Mei shouted as a pitcher of ice cold water was poured on her head.

"_Pay back hurts Mei!" _Ed grinned while Al fell laughing. Mei got up and grabbed Ed's ear. Al grabbed the pitcher that was still half-filled with water and tossed it at Winry.

"_EEEEP!" _

Winry grinned and tossed some fries at Al.

"_Guess pouring water on her head didn't stop the temper did it Al?" _Ed grinned. Mei took his coke and dumped it down his shirt.

"_BRO!" _

Winry ducked under the table and grabbed the bottle of ketchup. Mei had her hand laying on the table and Winry sprayed ketchup in it.

"_Mei! There's a bug on your cheek!" _Winry cried. Winry laughed hysterically when Mei slammed her hand on her face.

The payback hurt when a milkshake got thrown in her hair. The manager of the cafe came out and yelled at them probably banning them for a week. Al put his arm over his brothers shoulder and then Winry's. Ed did the same to Mei. The four laughing hysterically walked out of the store, after the manager promised to send a bill. People pointed and laughed, but they didn't care. They were all soaked and covered with various types of food so... it was no big deal. Winry's old friends watched from a window. An the only thing Winry could remember was that '_Best thing I never knew I needed' _by Ne-Yo was playing.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you the MistOfThePast and Princess Happy for your sweet reviews. And everyone else who reviewed me, I kind deleted my emails so I lost the names! This chapter is for you guys!**

"_Uggh! Fun in the moment, not in the afterlife__"_ Winry scowled at Ed and Al.

"_Yeah, I'm all sticky and wet_!" Mei growls. Ed and Al try and hide their smiles and try smothering their laughter.

"_That's what she said. Ha, ha, ha, ha." _Winry laughed sarcastically. Ed and Al crack up.

"_Yeah..." _Al sighs sliding his hand into his pocket. "_Um. Brother! I think I lost it." _He said panicking.

"_What! ALPHONSE YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" _Ed snapped staring at the ground.

Mei and Winry looked confused and stared at the two teens.

"_Go shopping girls. Ed and I will meet you at our house Mei." _Al said quickly giving Mei a peck on the lips and handing Winry some money. "_Make sure she doesn't spend all of it." _He added to Winry.

She nods and dragged Mei to a store.

Al was freaking out and ran to his brother.

"_Alphonse! Your 16! You sure you want to do this?" _Ed questioned his brother.

"_Yeah, I do! Plus I spent lots of money on that ring so hurry and help me find it!" _

_ "Alllllllll! Your not old enough to drink or party!"_

_ "I can sneak in can't I?" _Al growls looking for a tiny, velvet, blue box. Running around like crazy the guys retrace their steps, heading to the cafe.

The manager saw them and started cursing them away.

"_Oww!" _A female cried as Al stepped on her foot.

"_Sorry! I am so sorry." _He cries thinking of what to do.

"_No problem." _The girl snapped with her nose in the air.

Ed seeing how his brother wouldn't speak up tapped the young brunette's shoulder. "_Please go and see if there is a tiny blue box for my brother." _Ed said begging. The woman nodded and walked inside. A while later she came back.

"_Nope, sorry." _She said walking back inside.

"_Brother what am I going to do?" _Al sighed taking a seat.

"_Wait two more years." _

_ "Really!" _

_ "Go and look bro!"_

Meanwhile at a random store, Winry sat sighing as Mei grabbed every dress off their rack.

"_What do you think of this?" _Mei grinned striking a pose. A lovely black and purple, strapless dress looked great on Mei, except the bust area was a little big.

"_Its the bust again Mei." _Winry murmured sadly. Mei was tall and proud, but her chest didn't show that. The poor girl was only an 'A' 32. But Winry couldn't talk, she was a 'B' 36.

"_Grrr." _Mei growled. She took it off quickly and tossed it in the rejection pile with the other nine.

"_Mei, this dressing room is really tiny. Can I just wait outside?" _Winry questioned, her hand groping for the handle. Mei shook her head 'No' and grabbed another dress. Winry wondered if Ed and Al were going through trouble like this.

_"Ed, come on! Where would it be?" _Al shouted to his brother across the 'Lucky Fish' fountain. Al ran to Ed and tripped. His hands stopping his head from hitting the asphalt and shadowing... A tiny, blue box! Al sighed in relief and sat at the edge of the fountain with Ed next to him. Popping open the box, Al showed Ed a ring the size to fit Mei's finger. Taking the ring gently in his hand, Al smiled at the tiny, pink sapphire circle surrounded by one little diamond on each side. The white gold band sparkled in the sunlight. Al closed the ring in his fist and gave a whoop of joy. He then heard a splash.

Ed and Al turned to see the ring sinking to the bottom of the fountain. Al jumped in after it, not thinking. He dropped to his knees in the water groping blindly for the ring. After a few long, breath-holding minutes, Al came out of the fountain successful.

"_Let me, take that for you." _Ed smirked plucking the ring from Al's fingers and putting it back in the box. The box then went into Ed's pocket.

"_I'm making my mark Ed. Come on, we have to find them!" _Al grinned running towards a random store. Luck was on their side because Winry and Mei merged from another store empty handed.

"_MEI!"_ Al yelled as he ran to her.

"_Alphonse-sama, what's wrong? Why are you wet?" _Mei said confused.

"_Never mind that Mei. My question is... Umm,-ed! Now!- Mei Luna Chen will you become Mrs. Alphonse Elric?" _Al asked blushing with a huge grin on his face. Mei stared at him and then at the ring.

Her eyes started to well up as she answered. "_Yes! Al of course! I will marry you!" _Mei cried happily. Al slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her into a sticky, wet, soda and chlorine tasting kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I'm posting so late, I have had no inspiration and I miss my loving reviews! **

"_Blurrg! They make me sick." _ Ed whispered to Winry; watching Mei and Al have a lovey-dovey conversation.

"_Get back at them." _ Winry sighed holding her hands over her heart.

"_How?" _ Ed questioned.

"_Get a girlfriend. Make out with her while they watch and be a hopeless flirt." _ Winry snapped rolling her eyes.

"_Ha. Yeah right. If I start making out with you right now, they'll turn and notice." _ Ed snapped back. Winry's cheeks turned a slight pink with the thought she had. '_**I wouldn't mind him kissing me. **____**! Wait…snap out of Win! Your turning red!'**_

___"Well, go get a girlfriend and try it out! You don't look like you'd give a girl a ring anytime soon." _ Winry snapped again, keeping her hands over her chest.

"_What's gotten into you? Your being a total…." _ Ed innocently asked.

"_Finish. That. Sentence. I. Dare. You." _ Winry threatened. Her eyes filled with passion at the sight of Mei; Mei's face glowing like the sun.

"_Sorry. But, what's gotten into you?" _ Ed squeaked.

"_Love Edward. Something you'll never understand." _ With that, Winry stood up and twirled away from her seat on the fountain and into a person.

"_Ooops! Sorry!" _ She cries to the blonde, teen boy she knocked down.

" _No problem miss!" _ The boy smiled a toothy grin.

" _Fletcher! Fletcher! Where are you?" _ A louder voice called.

" _Over here Russell!" _Fletcher called, seeing his brother come into view.

" _What are you doing over he…." _Russell looked up and gaped at Winry.

" _Sorry, I ran into… Fletcher while annoying my friend." _ Winry said sincerely, her beautiful eyes meeting Russell's.

"_No problem, umm Miss…." _ Russell grinned.

_ "Winry. Winry Rockbell." _ Winry shyly said.

"_Well, Win-ry. That's a beautiful name. But, well, you see. How do I say this?" _ Russell said innocently.

"_What?"_

" _Fletcher, here has a problem. He always runs away from me because I give him all my devoted attention. Ever since our father passed, my mother has been completely out of her mind. Plus, being 14 its probably really difficult. Maybe having a beautiful, young woman like you around can shape him up. How 'bout coming on a date with me sometime?" _ Russell said sadly, looking down.

"_Oh of course! It must be rough basically raising a fourteen year old by yourself. Your super, mature. How old did you say you were again?" _ Winry said swooning. 

_ "Yeah it is tough, but with this little guy turning out good is all that matters to me! I'm 17. May I have the pleasure of having your age?"_

_ "I'm 16 and I'd love to go on a date with you." _ Winry smiled flirtatiously, twirling a strand of hair around on her finger.

"_Great!" _ Russell grinned. He grabbed a piece of paper from a notebook he had with him and used an orange rock to right his number down.

" _Oooh. Your smart too. I like the cute and smart boys." _ Winry giggled girlishly. Russell grinned and waved mouthing 'Call me!' to Winry. Winry hummed back to her spot next to Ed.

"_I don't like the looks of the blonde pansy. What'd her want from you?" _

_ "You know, the usual, when you run into someone."_

_ "And the 'usual' lasts for… 19 minutes?"_

_ "With you it did." _

Ed blushed and replied, "_Seriously Win. What did he want?"_

_ "Well Edward. He freaked out about his brother running into me, I apologized. I told him my name, he told me about his dead dad and crazy mother. He asked me out, I have his number, we said good bye and that's that._" Winry said in a 'I-don't-care' tone.

"_What the… Winry! What's your problem! You don't bump into strangers and become best friends with them!"_

_ "I did with you." _ She shot back.

_ " Yeah, but I didn't ask you out! I ran into you like 5 times!" _ Ed growled.

Winry closed her eyes and tightly said,_ "3"_

_ "3 what?"_

_ " 3 times you ran into me. We became friends 'cause I was standing in the pouring rain crying. You asked me what was wrong and introduced me to Al. If I never cried that day, we'd still be running into each other!" _ Winry snapped.

"_Yeah, well…. I had a reason to go and talk to you. He just had to come up and talk to you for under 3 minutes!"_

_ "Sounds like someone is getting jealous."_

_ "Jealous my…. Whatever. Screw it." _ Ed growled.

"_It's none of your concern who I date." _ She said knowingly.

"_Like hell it isn't! Win, I've come to be your best friend and then with a random stranger you go out with!"_

_ "Well, Edward. If I remember correctly, you feel on top of me the second time we ran into each other! You can't be talking!" _ Winry grimaced when she realized they were shouting.

_ "But he can be a pedophile! A rapist! A murderer! I don't want anything to happen to you."_

_ "I'm a big girl and can take care of myself!" _ Winry snapped, biting back tears.

"_It doesn't seem like that!"_

_ "God damn it Edward Elric! If you care for me this much, why didn't you just ask me out in the first place!" _ Winry yelled, her eyes prickling with tears that she wouldn't let fall.

"_Because I didn't like you like that then!" _ Ed shouted back. Winry paused and stared, her hand fluttering to her mouth.

"_I mean, I mean… umm. You know what! Leave me alone and go be with what's-his-name. Just leave me alone!" _ Ed snapped. For the first time ever Winry saw emotion in his eyes. Pain, and hurt was all she saw. Ed shoved past her and walked the opposite way from where she was facing. He then stomped back murmuring sharply, " _I forgot I stay here." _

Mei made eye contact with a tearful, Winry. Winry shoved past Ed and started sobbing loudly running to Mei. All Ed could do was look painfully at Winry trying to hold his feelings in himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is for TheMistOfThePast, Princess Happy and LeeshyLoo. Thanks for reviewing you guys! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

It had been one week and Winry and Ed were still not talking to each other. Winry never mentioned or called Russell, and Ed just glared at her, if she looked at him. Al was tired of his brother just being arrogant and stubborn. Today was a new Monday and like usual, she was hopeful. Until Ed walked through the door with a pretty brunette. She was all '_tee-hee' _giggly at whatever Ed said. Winry assumed that she was the type of girl on the cheer leading team that was stupid. Winry glared at Ed and stomped away up the stairs and to Mei and Al's room.

"_What's his problem? I haven't called Russell at all! Then here comes Ed with this super-model at his side! He basically said he liked me! So, why is he doing this?" _ Winry growled, trying to snap a pencil in half. Mei and Al followed Winry up the stairs to hear her out.

" _He's doing it to make you jealous Winry! He's doing it to make you hurt. Honey, get it right. That girl is a hooker not a model. Get back at him hun."_ Mei sighed.

_ "How?"_

_ "By bringing Russell here! Do exactly what you told Ed to do!" _Al grinned.

"_No… don't_!" Mei cried. But Winry already thanked Al and ran down stairs.

"_You really hate her, don't you?" _Mei growled in frustration.

_"No, I love Winry! She's the sister I never had. Its just time that she learns a lesson as well." _Al explained. Mei nodded. Winry ran down stairs and saw Ed and the girl holding hands by the telephone. Winry grabbed Russell's number from her purse and dialed it quickly and prayed that he was home.

"_**Hello?" **_ Winry sighed in relief. He was home!

" _Hi, Russell. Its me, Winry."_

_ "**Winry! I would've expected to hear from you earlier! What happened? I thought you'd given up on me!" **_

_ "Sorry, I got in a huge fight with my best…."_

_ "EX-BEST FRIEND!" _Ed interrupted.

_ "Ex-best friend. I meant to call early about THAT DATE. The one where YOU ASK ME OUT." _Winry smirked seeing Ed tighten his fist.

_ "**Yeah. I'm kind of busy throughout today. How 'bout…umm… right now?"**_

_ "Oh! I didn't think it would be so soon! Where do you want me to meet you at?"_

_ "**The fountain. I'll be looking for a beautiful girl."**_

_ "And I, a handsome prince_." Winry grinned and hung up. After brushing her hair quickly and re-brushing her teeth, Winry put on her strapless blue sundress, told Mei where she was going and ran out the door. Russell and Winry got to the fountain at the exact time, for they bumped into each other again.

"_I have this wonderful pizza place for lunch." _Russell said as he grabbed Winry's hand and the two jumped out of people's way.

"_I'm always dying to try new things_." Winry smiled.

"_Great! Lets go."_ Russell said, showing Winry all the sights she somehow never noticed before. When they got to the restaurant and got seated, the commented on the interior.

"_It has a nice, warm, homey feeling to it." _Winry said grinning.

"_I agree. It'd be perfect for winter_." Russell looked at Winry and the two held eye contact.

" _Your look beautiful."_ Russell sighed.

Winry blushed and murmured 'thanks'.

"_I just love the way when you get complimented that you get all flustered. And your always calm when it seems like the worst situation! Plus your kind, and caring. I know this is only the first date, but… Winry will you go out with me?_" Russell blurted out, his face going the same shade of red as pepperoni.

Winry shocked turned a deep red and gave a calm, "_Yes."_ Russell smiled and dug in his pocket for something.

"_I know this is super sudden, but… if I can find it…. AHA! I got you this. Ever since I saw you, I could never get you out of my head. I figured even if you did turn me down that I'd bump into you again. I got this trying to match your beautiful, unique eye color but I couldn't. It came out a light shade of lilac, but I hope you don't mind._" Russell beamed and handed Winry a long, thin box.

"_Oh, Russell. It's beautiful and amazing. But you shouldn't have." _Winry said her eyes watering from joy. Inside the box was a necklace with a lilac heart pendant dangling on the silver chain.

"_It's a locket too_." Russell added.

"_Thank you_." Winry sighed happily.

"_Let me put it on for you. I'm glad you like it_." Russell replied.

Later that day when Winry got back to Mei's she turned to Russell.

"Thanks for walking me hom… I mean here." Winry bit her lip sheepishly.

"_No problem Winry. I'm glad you had a good time_." Russell shuffled awkwardly. You could sort of feel the awkwardness that surrounded them. As Russell turned around Winry muttered, "_Russell_?" Russell turned around to face Winry. Winry was on her tiptoes waiting, so when Russell turned around their lips met. They pulled apart and were both blushing.

"_Well, I have to go get Fletcher! Bye Winry!_" Russell beamed. Winry waved and walked into the apartment. She saw Mei and Al having their face pressed to a window so Winry knew they saw. Ed had a huge scowl on his face so Winry knew he saw. The girl wasn't there anymore so Winry didn't say anything.

"_He gave me a necklace and asked me out!" Winry said falling onto the couch. I still feel my heart thumping from our kiss. I am officially not single anymore!" _Winry shouted happily.

If only Winry knew what Ed was thinking. '_Its war time now_.'


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is for everyone who gave me amazing reviews. You guys are the reason I write! Sorry I haven't written in a while!**

Winry sat in Russell's lap humming in a strapless blue sundress, waiting for Mei and Al. Mei had invited Russell, Fletcher, Pinako, Ed's girlfriend Lydia, and Rose over to have this little party thing. Every time she saw Lydia and Ed kiss, she clenched her fists and unknowingly growled. Russell rolled his eyes. When a ringing was heard Winry shouted, "_Get into your… assigned seats please! The presentation begins shortly!_"

"_That means no sitting in laps Winry!"_ Mei called from the stairs. Winry settled herself in the seat between Russell and Ed and folded her hands in her lap. When she saw Mei she let out a gasp of surprise. Mei was wearing a floor length, strapless, deep purple dress. To top off her simple look, she had on a white diamond gem drop necklace and diamond stud earrings. Al looked amazing as well. Winry thought that the couple was portraying a simple look by Al's black tux and white bow tie.

The couple slowly made their way down the stairs.

"_I'm just letting you guys know that this is not our engagement party. That would be a bit different_." Al chuckled.

"_Alphonse! It would be way…. Um, excuse me. The reason we have you all gathered around tonight, is that its Rose's birthday_…." Mei got cut off with a big group of cheers and 'Happy Birthday's'

"_Yes, Happy birthday Rose. For all of you staying for the party part, you can change here or your house. Where ever you prefer. But for now we are here because Al and I have an important question for Edward and Winry._" Mei sung.

"_Oh no._" Winry muttered putting her head in her hands.

"_Well Al and I would like to ask Edward middle-name-that-I-will-die-for-saying Elric and Winry Regean Rockbell if they would like to move in with us. Would you Winry? Ed?" _Mei sighed, pushing a strand of hair that fell from her up-do behind her ear.

Winry murmured a sigh of relief and sot a look to her grandmother. Pinako gave a wan smile and nodded yes.

Mei noticing that there still had been no reply freaked.

"_I mean, there is plenty of room here. It's like a mini condo or something. We have stairs! And five rooms and bathrooms! Plus a living room and kitchen!" _Mei nervously added. Al gave Mei a stop-it look. She nodded and then quickly shouted, "_You guys basically already live here!"_

Al glared at her before nodding.

"_Well, I will!"_ Winry grinned, then stood up. People gasped at how the dimmed lights seemed to make Winry glow.Ed-not wanting to be outshone- retorted, "_I will too_!" Winry rolled her eyes and walked to Mei side. Ed walked to Al's.

Mei let out a sigh of relief.

"_We'll help with moving everything later. But for now, let me graciously take you on a tour of the house_." Mei gorgeously smiled and with a wave of her arm, the group of 5 followed. Winry stayed back with Ed and Al.

"_Thank god that none of the party people showed yet,_" Al sighed. "_There would be too many people_!" Winry nodded in agreement.

"_The… the way you guys planned this out… it's just too much."_ She shyly said.

"_What do you mean_?" Al asked.

"_You made it seem so magical and amazingly unreal! All of us are dressed formally. I have never seen Mei look as gorgeous as she did…. And you could have just asked this when we were all dressed in jeans and t-shirts. Plus having a crazy dance party after this… it's just shocking._" Winry beamed.

"_Mei wants everything to seem and mean everything to everyone else. You know her parents are like billionaires, right? She wants to make people feel special and accept her gracious gifts because the way she was raised is the total opposite of that. Her parents taught her to look down on people and to think that people who are poorer than them are just worthless pieces of trash. I know this is a Titanic reference but she's still a first class princess living on the third class deck. I'll tell you more about our story later._" Al sighed. Winry nodded and followed after the retreating figures of her grandmother and Rose.

"_Thank you all for coming! I hope we see you later! Hope you can stop by again soon! Good night_!" Mei called after the retrieving figures of everyone leaving.

"_Are you going to stop by later_?" Winry asked Pinako.

"_No, Win. I have an order to fill for the Dubelicks. Sorry, I'll see you later ok. Be sure to visit me when you're living here ok."_ Pinako said. Winry sighed sadly and Pinako gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"_You'll be fine doll. You always have been. I remember it like it was yesterday when you were sent to me. Now be strong and…."_

_ "Never break the bond!"_ Winry finished grinning. Pinako waved good-bye while heading out the door.

Winry watched her granny walk away and turned around. Russell was there; hands in his pockets.

"_Are you coming later tonight_?" Winry asked.

"Of course. I just can't stay here because Mei threatened me. I can see you after your changed." He grinned.

Winry laughed and kissed Russell good-bye. After the last guest was gone, Mei shut the door.

"_That was fun! Oh and guys the party is only going to be for an hour or two. RUSSELL AND LYDIA ARE NOT ALLOWED HERE THE REST OF THE NIGHT WHEN THE PARTY IS OVER! Got it?_" Mei smirked. Ed and Winry nodded respectfully.

"_Good! Winry come on_!" Mei grabbed Winry by the wrist and yanked her upstairs.

"You sure about this?" Winry mutters.

"Positive. Oh and tonight you are borrowing some of my pj's. Ok honey?" Mei grinned motioning for Winry to help her get dressed. The party would last to ten and it was now 7:30. The guests would arrive at eight. After helping Mei slide into her outfit and getting ready Winry pulled the towel off the mirror. Mei's clothes were to tight in the chest area, but Winry managed to fit into them.

Winry was wearing a one-shoulder sleeve, skin-tight, crimson red dress that stopped a little below her butt. She had on red high-heels and a black belt around her mid-section. She also had on bright red lipstick and black eye shadow, plus mascara. She only had trouble putting on the red plastic hoops. When she finally got them on Mei whistled.

"_You look sexy, Win."_ She gasped. Winry's hair was down and framing her body perfectly. Mei looked stunning. She had on a hot pink, skin-tight halter dress. It was like Winry's in length. Both girls' outfits left a little more to the imagination than Winry was comfortable with. Mei's black heels made her look way taller than she was and the pink hoops made her look a little hip. Her hair was down all curly and her make up was mostly black. The lipstick was hot pink though.

"Stripper booty!" Mei called giving Winry's bottom a little swat.

"Hooker chest!" Winry laughed back, tossing a cotton ball in Mei's cleavage. The girls laughed and strutted downstairs. It was amazing how the house could be changed in under an hour. While the girls were getting ready Al and Ed decorated the place. Pink and black, and turquoise streamers hung everywhere and the refreshments were laid about on every table. The strobe lights were all set up to go on as soon as the lights were off and a hardcore surround sound system was hooked up. Ed was in his leather pants and jacket and red shirt. Al was in more of a rebel style. He was wearing all black with chains coming from the pockets of his pants and jacket. He also had a black beanie on. After the guys gave the girls' a once over the door was knocked on. Immediately Winry stumbled and turned the lights off while Mei got the door. The green strobe lights danced around the place making the whole room spin. Rose was at the door with her friends Victoria (lust), Dillon (envy I guess) and Waylin (wrath).

Rose ran upstairs and every other guest started piling in. Ling and Lan Fan, some more people. Everyone was having a blast. Winry sat in a corner waiting for Russell. After twenty minutes of waiting she gave up.

"_What's wrong W.R.R_?" Mei asked. The thumping of the bass moved through her feet and she shimmied. Winry just stood there quietly.

"Russell's not here. I've been waiting for him." Winry said sadly.

"_You didn't see him? He snuck I with the big crowd. W.R.R, you for real that you didn't see him_?" Mei stopped dancing and frowned.

"_Yes, I'm serious! And what's with the W.R.R_?" Winry snapped.

"_It stands for Winry Regean Rockbell. And speak of the devil, W.R.R. There's Russell_." Mei hissed. Russell walked towards the two girls.

"_Hey, Win. You look hot."_ Russell drawled. His white button up was un-buttoned for the first two and his hair all shuffled.

"_Russell, where have you been? I've been waiting_." Winry shyly sighs.

"_Having fun. Calm down_."

"_Don't tell me to calm down Russell Brandon! I've been here for thirty minutes!_" Winry hysterically said.

"_Whatever_." Russell said sliding away.

"_Uggggh_!" Winry snaps. Mei dances back, but Winry shoved past her walking outside to get fresh air. Walking towards the area where a windowsill garden would be, Winry heard giggling.

"_Russell_!" A girlish shriek rang out. Winry slowly turned the corner, and saw Russell and Lydia making out. Winry scowled and stomped away.

Winry was furious. She saw a guy from the party with a pack of Marble Lights.

'_**Never done it before. But I hear it takes stress away.**_' Winry thought.

"Hey…. You know what. I'm not doing this by flirting. Can I bum a cigarette off of you?" Winry plainly asked.

"_You smoke?"_

_ "When I have a reason to."_

_ "Its not good for you girly_."

"_Hypocrite. Just give me a damn cigarette. I don't care what the pack says." _Winry snapped. The guy handed Winry a cigarette and lit it up for her. She walked a good distance away from the guy and put the cigarette to her lips. Before she even breathed it in a voice piped up, "_Don't_."

"_Ed you act like you'll stop me."_

_ "I stalled you."_

Winry inhaled and breathed out a ring of smoke. _"Not for long_." She snapped. She turned back around and leaned over the railing. Ed walks besides her. Winry just stood breathing the smoke out and blowing it away before it bugged her.

"_It's not doing anything for you is it_?" Ed asked after the long silence.

In a reply Winry blew another ring of smoke.

_"What's wrong?"_

_ "Look behind the corner."_

_ "I know I saw."_

_ "And your not upset?"_

_ "She was nothing._"

Winry shrugged and started coughing. Ed plucked the cigarette from Winry's fingers.

"_See." _

_ "To be honest… it's the first time I smoked_." Ed nodded.

"_Lets go confront people_." Ed smirked.

Ed and Winry walked to the corner where Russell and Lydia were making out. They gasped as they saw the other couple there. Winry smiled graciously at Russell and then slapped him and did the same to Lydia.

"Lets go Edo." She murmured grabbing Ed's hand. The two walked back to the apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter is for everyone who gave me amazing reviews. You guys are the reason I write! **

Winry sat giggling with Mei grinding all on each other for stares. They acted completely drunk even though they never drank the punch (that was clearly spiked). Russell stomped back in with an angry Lydia behind him. Winry twirled into Ed and they gave a look to each other.

"_I got an idea. Just play along_!" Ed harshly whispered. Winry nodded. As soon as Russell walked by to talk to Winry, Ed kissed her.

'_**Oh…My…God! Ed is kissing me! Holy…YES!**_' She thought. Russell walked away looking like he was rejected.

"_Nice acting Win_." Ed smirked, ruffling Winry's hair. Winry gave a wan, sad smile and murmured, "_You too_." The party ended shortly after that and Winry went with Mei to change.

"_I saw that EdWin kiss out there_." Mei suggestively said.

"_It was quote on quote acting. Or so he says."_ Winry sadly smiles as she slipped out of her dress. Mei felt sorry for her friend and watched as she kicked the red heels off too.

_"Here honey_." Mei said tossing a bundle at Winry. She slid on the blue booty shorts and blue tank top.

Mei herself was dressed in a red, reasonable sexy nightgown.

Winry scrubbed off the make up and slid downstairs with Mei. Al had a bowl of popcorn and they all sat on the floor.

"_Ok, you already heard my romantic Titanic thing. Now here's the story. It all started when we were young_…."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_** A 10-year-old Alphonse was sitting in his front yard. Suddenly a girl that looked about 9 stomped in front of his house. Ed had walked to his friend's house so Al with nothing to do watched the scene.**_

_** "Mei-Mei!" To prissy looking blond girls cried out. The girl apparently Mei turned around.**_

_** "Leave me alone you low lives! I'm done." Mei shouted stopping to see if they'd follow. When the two shrugged and walked away Mei sighed.**_

_** "You okay?" Al asks.**_

_** "As okay as I'll ever be. Heehee. I'm sorry for being a burden." Mei shies away from Al.**_

_** "No problem. I'm Alphonse!" Mei grins back and skips away. **_

_** FAST FORWARD**_

_**Al is 12 and Mei is 11. The two were walking together and a woman in a fancy dress and kitten heels clicked up.**_

_** "Mei Chen! Why do you keep having Resshard leave you here?" The woman asked. She had the same stunning black hair as Mei but a snow-white complexion.**_

_** "Darling come home, Daddy is waiting to show you off to his boss' son." The woman gasped. Mei glared and grabbed Al's arm and clutched it dearly.**_

_** "Mother, I told you no! I don't like Anthony Burgan and I never will! Leave me alone!" Mei said. Al gaped at her.**_

_** "Mei… Chen?" He says dumbly. Mei shyly nodded looking at the ground.**_

_** "Why didn't you tell me? I tell you everything! And… you… but…." Al seethes.**_

_** "Alphonse-sama! Wait! I can explain! Please!" Mei cried. Al jerked his arm out of Mei's grasp and glared at the ground, "Whatever." He walked away stiffly as if someone hurt him bad.**_

_** "Damn it Missa!" Mei shouts.**_

_** "I am your mother! Act like it!" Missa Chen growled.**_

_** "You're as much as a mother to me as a fish walking. You ruined my one friendship that was based on truth! Leave me alone!" She screamed. Mei shoved past her mother and ran crying to the direction of her house.**_

_** 12:00pm**_

"_**Brother… what do I do?" Al asked Ed sleepily.**_

_** "Lemme sleep Al-phode…." Ed mumbled. A soft snoring was heard. Al was about to finally sleep when a quite plinking noise made him alert. It happened two more times and finally he just sat up and snuck out of his room. Al didn't have much to worry about. His mom was sick so she'd be passed out, and Ed was already out like a light. Al's dad was on another business trip so….**_

_** Opening the door and stepping outside Al sees a shock.**_

_** "Hi… Alphonse-sama." Mei slowly smiled. Al avoided her gaze but observed her outfit. Mei was in a long-sleeved hoop-skirt gown that looked to be pink. She had on pink pumps and her hair was tied up in an elegant bun.**_

_** "What… are you wearing?" Al gasped.**_

_** "Oh… This. Well mother makes me dress like an old fashioned princess. And Burgan was still there harassing me so I snuck out. Al…I need to explain." Mei stopped and Al opened his mouth.**_

_** "No! I have to tell you this. I was stupid for lying to you. Its just…you're the first real friend I had that and that friendship was based on the money and fame my parents had. I was tired of it! So when I met you… I had to tell you that I was Mei Ching. It's the first thing that popped in my mind. My mom is trying to force me to like everyone I don't and in truth… I like you!" Mei cried. Al saw the tears growing in her eyes. He grins and she leans forward to kiss him.**_

_** END FLASHBACK**_

Winry grinned and sighed. She was curled up leaning on Ed.

"_That's only the beginning_." Al grins clutching Mei's hand.

"_You still in_?" He asks Winry. She nods furiously.

"_Okie-dokie! Well ever since that day…Al and I have never broken up." _Mei starts.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_** Al is fourteen and Mei is thirteen.**_

_** "Ok… Al you ready? Today is the day you get to meet my parents officially." Mei sighed. Al nodded. Mei never wanted this day to happen but Al made it.**_

_** "Yup! See you later!" Al says giving Mei a kiss. She grins and they part ways.**_

_** ONE HOUR LATER**_

"_**WHAT DO I WEAR?" Mei shouts. All her gowns were laid on her bed but none seemed fit. Her personal helper Marcia entered the room.**_

_** "Mei…bebe; Let me help you." Marcia says. Her Spanish accent enters the room. After another hour Mei is all ready. She's wearing a baby blue gown that has a corset torso that's covered by a huge blue bow. The skirt puffs out with some volume and her heels are blue too. Marcia has Mei leave her hair down and wait down stairs. The doorbell rings and Mei opens the door grinning. Al is all dressed up and blushing slightly.**_

_** "Hey Al." Mei sighs leaning against the doorway. Al looked terrified and nervous.**_

_** "Aren't you going to let the poor boy in?" Missa snaps. Mei blushed and dragged Al inside. Misaa had her hair in a tight bun, wearing a simple black skirt and white blouse with black kitten heels. **_

_** "Dinner will be momentarily Alphonse." Missa said.**_

_** "Mei take him on a tour." She demanded. Mei scowled but took Al's hand.**_

_** In earshot of her mother Mei clearly says, "This is the living room."**_

_**Then she yanks Al upstairs and points out the rooms as they go. Soon Mei stops in front of a blue door.**_

_** "I have some people for you to meet." Mei happily grinned. Knocking on the door, she heard Al take a gulp of air.**_

_** "Meemee?" An elderly voice called as the door opened. Mei stood there and grinned and pulled Al inside.**_

_** "Helen, Baker, Anthony, Sarah, Bell, please gather around." The group did what they were told. **_

_** "This is Alphonse, my boyfriend." Mei grins.**_

"_**Hello!" A woman with grayish-blond hair smiles.**_

_** "Hi! That was Bell. I'm Helen!" A brunette smirks. **_

_**Al learned that the men with gray hair were Baker and Anthony while Sarah had orange hair.**_

_** "Dinner!" A voice sang. Mei squealed and dragged Al over to her.**_

_** "This is Marcia! Marcia, this is my boyfriend Alphonse."**_

_** "Hola! Bebe, you must get downstairs your mother will be furious!" Marcia directed to Mei.**_

_** To Al she said, "Enjoy yourself here Mr. Alphonse. I hope you enjoy dinner and may we see more of you soon."**_

_**Mei grabbed Al's hand and they ran down the stairs and to the kitchen. Mei's mom was already sitting along with her father, whose face was covered with a newspaper. Mei took the seat next to her father, and Al took the one next to Mei. A blank space was next to Al.**_

_** "Daddy! Mother." Mei greeted as she settled in her seat. A tray was on the table and her dad put the paper down. Al almost gasped. The man he saw had platinum blond hair and gray eyes with tan skin!**_

_** "Whose this young lad?" The man grumbled. **_

_** "Daddy, its my boyfriend." Mei grinned.**_

_** "Alphonse Elric, sir." Al shyly said.**_

_** "Oh. I am Allen M. Chen." And that was all he said. The dinner went on like that and until Al left. **_

_** "I don't like that kid Mei." Mei's dad said.**_

_** "Oh well. I like him." Mei retorts.**_

_** "Well I don't. Break up with him. Tomorrow." Her dad retorts. Mei stood and looked her father in the eye. **_

_** "I'm not a fucking slave." She snaps.**_

_** "MEI YOUR LANGUAGE!" Her mother shrieked.**_

_** "I can do what I want when I want. Stop babying me." Mei smirks. She then pushes her chair in. In a moment if daring she stuck her middle finger up at her mom.**_

_** "Fuck you ho!" Mei smirks. The she flounced away up the stairs to her room. As soon as she closed her door and locked it she heard footsteps.**_

_** "Mei, open this door!" Her mother bellowed.**_

_** "I'm changing!" Mei snaps.**_

_** "MEI LUNA CHEN OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Her mother screamed pounding her fists on the door.**_

_** "Darling, leave Mei alone. She's coming into her own." Mei's father said. Footsteps went away. Mei sighed and slipped off her dress. Pulling on a white long-sleeved nightgown, she smiled.**_

_** She and Al were going to last forever.**_

_** END FLASHBACK**_

Mei finished the story and looked at Winry. Winry's eyes were barely opened and she was curled up in ball.

"_That's a-ahhhhh_!" Winry yawns. She snuggled closer to Ed while Al and Mei kissed.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter is for everyone who gave me amazing reviews. You guys are the reason I write! **

The days after that flew by in a blur. Next thing Winry knew, she was in gray sweats and a blue baggy t-shirt kissing her Grandmother on the cheek, for she wouldn't be living in that house anymore.

"_Love you Granny_." Winry gradually whispers as Ed complained about all her stuff.

"I_'ll miss you, Win. Your cooking and mechanic skills were great. Love you. Promise me to come back every now and then through out the years! If anything, you can always run back here! Good luck_." Winry shivered when her Granny said that. She walked away and shoved herself in to a small truck thingy with Ed, Al, Mei, and a friend of Ed and Al's named Roy. When they were all driving away chatting and giggling, Winry stared into space.

"_What's wrong_?"

"_Nothing_."

"_Come off it Winry! What's wrong_?" Ed snaps.

"_Well… My Granny. She said the exact same thing to me as she did to my parents before they left to go to help everyone. Except she added the cooking and mechanic skills_." Winry shuddered.

"_No one's going to die this time!"_ She declares happily.

Everyone laughed in agreement.

It was a hard week. Mei and Winry ended up painting rooms because Mei simply couldn't have 'people not comfortable! Who could ever love being in a plain white room?'. So Winry's room was painted a very fine baby blue and Ed's amber. Winry finally had her room together and she stretched to her vanity table. She dabbed on some olive green eye shadow and pulled on a v-neck green sweater and black skinny jeans. It was autumn and the air was getting colder. She, Mei, Al and Ed were going to walk around the town. Music started playing faintly and a voice piped up.

"_Winry…. Come look at this."_ Mei called from downstairs. Winry hobbled downstairs and saw Mei in a long-sleeved, light pink blouse and blue jeans. She was putting an earring in while staring out the window. Ed and Al were there too. Al laughing and Ed scowling. Winry peeked through the curtains.

"_Oh. My. God_." She moaned.

Slamming the front door open, Winry walked out.

"_What are you doing here Russell? I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to see you! Do I need to hit you harder?_" She cried leaning over the railing.

"_Winry! I'm sorry I made a fool of myself. I was drunk!_" Russell cried, still holding the boom box. It was playing Justin Bieber.

"_First off, how do I know it won't happen again? Second, actually play music I like_." Winry scowled. Russell looked at the ground sadly. Winry looked guiltily at Ed who was standing next to her.

"_Buddy, I know what it feels like to be hurt by a girl. Get over it! There are ore fish in the sea, etc. etc. Just hurry up. I have a plan today_." He scowled.

Russell retorted, "_She's still wearing the necklace I got her!_" Winry blushed and undid the necklace latch. She dropped it into Russell's open hand.

_"I meant to ask if you wanted it back. Lilac and hearts is not my thing_." She smirked.

Russell sighed and dejectedly stomped away. Ed and Winry laugh at his retreating figure. Mei's face was red and her hand was covering her mouth when the pair walked inside. Al was chortling on the floor.

_"I. Love. You. So. Much. Winry!"_ He panted. After nodding and pulling on some black Doc Martens, Winry ran down the stairs to catch up to Mei. She ended up slipping and flying forwards. Ed quickly caught her in his arms before she hit the floor.

"_Haha!"_ She giggled.

The group of four ended up walking to Mana's Cabin. The manager glared as they entered but let them sit.

Mei and Winry sat next to each other while Ed and Al sat across from them. Winry looked up and saw Alexis, Amelia, Hannah and Miranda. There were also three very familiar people with them.

"_Excuse me_." She sighed. Standing up she walked towards the table.

"_Um…hello_?" She whispered.

"_Winry!"_ The three extra's cried.

"_Remember me? I'm Abby!"_ One cried. Abby had long brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt with a blue jacket.

"_I'm Dani!"_ The second one cried. Her hair was curly, reddish-brown and she wore some skinny jeans and a blue sweater.

"_I'm Fabiola!"_ The third shrieked. She had wavy black hair and was wearing a black skirt and blue blouse.

"_Fabi, Abby, Dani!"_ Winry cried.

"_Hello_." She shyly said to the other girls.

"_Hi_." They replied. Winry said bye and walked back to Ed and the others.

She grinned at them.

"_I ORDERED A HUGE SALAD SO WE CAN SHARE!" _Mei shouted.

"_Why is she shouting?"_ She asked Al.

"_Ed screamed in her ears really loud so they are probably still ringing_." Al growls.

Winry slid next to Mei and hit her head really hard.

"_Hey!"_ Mei gasped.

_"Good your back to normal."_ Al and Winry replied. The waitress dropped by giving them sodas. Winry quickly pulled her Sprite® and gulped some down. They laughed loudly and enjoyed their time together.

After they got back to their place, Winry jumped on her bed and sighed. It was going to be wonderful.

Everyday seemed to fly past. Before Winry knew it, instead of being October 1st it was October 30th.

"_We've been planning this day for so long!" _Mei shouted. Winry nodded, not quite sure what she was talking about.

_"Remember? You promised to wear whatever I made you!" _She cried. Winry scowled. After hours and hours Mei finally finished decorating Winry. Winry gasped when she saw herself in the mirror. She had on a short black and red skirt-it was very short- and a baggy white belly shirt with the sleeves ripped. She had on a red bandana with a black tri-hat that had a skull on it. She had on some boots that looked dingy because they were black with dark gold specks. Mei was dressed as a sexy princess. She had a very short pink and gold kimono dress that showed her figure perfectly. The girls jogged down stairs to run into Ed and Al. Al was dressed as a huge gray robot while Ed was a Polar Bear.

"_Really a polar bear?" _Winry smirked.

"_We should be matching!"_ Al smirked. Mei nodded.

"_I mean we have two of each costume! And we have different costumes for the party, these are just for trick or treating_." Ed replied. The girls nod. The boys go and grab the costumes and Winry and Mei ran upstairs.

"_Make me look adorable Mei!"_ She smiled. The Polar bear costumes show the faces. Ed's showed his bangs too while Winry's showed most of her hair. Winry had her straight locks peek from under the hood. Mei quickly pulled on her armor costume. Their faces showed in that outfit too. While Winry put white eye shadow on Mei put on oily black eye shadow. The girls finally saunter downstairs.

"_Winry!"_ Ed grinned. Ed saw that her cheeks were bright pink and her grin was amazing. He felt his heart beat faster.

"_Ed!"_ She replied. They put their paws and foreheads together while Al took a picture with his phone and Mei with her camera while the others were oblivious.

Mei and Al just grinned and willingly took a picture.

**A/N:**

**Hoped you like the chapter! Sorry for not upload enough too! I decided to add Dani, Abby and Fabi and you'll see why later. Sorry that the chapter went on fast. I had the adorable Halloween idea and saw a picture of a polar bear! Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter is for everyone who gave me amazing reviews. You guys are the reason I write! **

Winry and Ed knocked on another door.

_"Awwwww! You two are adorable! Please stay just for a few moments!"_ A middle-aged woman gasped. Al and Mei joined them. Ed scowled but saw Winry grinning then had to grin himself. The woman came back with two five-year-old kids then saw Mei and Al.

"_Kyaaaaa! You four are adorable. May Edward and Ally take a picture with you?"_ She asked. Al and Ed gave a funny look to each other.

_"Edward Elric! Alphonse Elric! Say yes!" _Mei and Winry cry.

"_Aw, you two seem like my kids. Let me guess. Edward's the polar bear and Alphonse is the robot?"_ She asked. The boys nod.

_"Except I'm a suit of armor. Yeah you can take a picture with us."_ Al grinned. The little kids squeal. The little girl had her blond hair in pigtails and ran to Winry and hugged her. The boy was more shy and slid slowly up to Al. Al pulled Mei into the picture and Winry did that to Ed. The woman took a couple pictures.

"_Thank you so much! Ally, Edward say thank you." _She grinned.

"_Thank you Miss!"_ Ally beamed to Winry.

"_Thank you."_ Edward murmured to Al. The kids turned around and their mother said good-bye.

"_That was nice. I think Ally was adorable!"_ Winry gasped. Ed and Winry heard a couple aww and they pulled together and pressing their noses together. The couple gasped aww again.

"_Winry?" _ Someone gasped.

"_Yo."_

"_I love your costume!"_

_ "Thanks! I love yours Amelia!" _ Winry grinned to her former best friend. They awkwardly said good-bye and went their separate ways.

_"The party is starting soon. Lets go change!" _Mei called. So Winry and Mei ran back to their house with Ed and Al to change. Winry was a pirate, Mei a princess, Al a spy and Ed a waiter.

_"We have a lot of candy!"_ Ed grins. The four go to walk outside but it starts pouring rain.

The phone rang.

" _The party is cancelled. The rain ruined it. But I was promised a Christmas one!"_ Mei exclaimed.

Everyone nodded and went to change. They all curled up in the living room and watched 'There's something about Mary'. All Winry remembered was cuddling with Ed until she fell asleep.

Days became weeks and weeks became months. The days felt the same to Winry. Wake up, eat breakfast, get ready, go to work. Wake up, eat, get ready, go to work. Then on weekends it was sleep in, relax, hang out, and pig out. Winry woke up one day and looked at her calendar. December 6th. Where had the other 2 months gone? She was happy to realize that she had the day off from work. Seeing that she circled the date in green and blue, her grin widened. She put the outfit Rose gave her in the past on and pulled on black leggings under it. She even had brown flats to match! Winry quickly brushed her hair and did her make up then ran down stairs. She accidentally bumped into Mei.

"_Your excited."_ Mei noted. Winry nodded and continued running again.

"_Ed!"_ Winry cried. She leapt into his arms giving him a tight hug.

"_What's up?"_ He asked.

_"I don't expect you to remember but… think!"_ Winry smirked.

"_Um….. Memorial day?"_ Ed asked.

"_No silly! Today was the day we first talked! I was crying but you came to comfort me. Remember?" _Winry squealed. Ed grinned and blushed.

"_Oh really?"_ He replied. Winry nodded crazily her hair bouncing along.

"_Um, Do…do…you want to…hang out…today?"_ Winry gasped. Al and Mei stood on the sidelines watching the scene unfold. Ed saw Winry's cheeks turn bright red. Ed's own cheeks turned red as he murmured, "_Yeah."_ Ed saw Winry's eyes light up.

"_Great! Lets go!"_ She giggled grabbing his hand.

_"Oh, I have to do something very important first."_ Winry gasped. She saw a beige house coming up. She knocked on the door. Amelia, Hannah, Alexis and Miranda are there.

"_Hi, guys let me talk. It has been a year since we've been friends. I think we should bury the hatchet and see where it takes us."_ Winry wanly smiled.

"_Yay! Finally! Of course!"_ The girls gasp.

"_Well I have something important to do. I hope everything will stay perfect!"_ Winry grinned. She skipped daintily to Ed.

"_What do you want to do?" _She asked. The couple stared at the snow covering the ground then plowed through it.

_"I… I don't care as long as I'm with you." _Ed replied. Winry's eyes started watering he quickly added, "_As friends!"_

Winry's smiled faltered and Ed was mentally kicking himself. He decided that he had to do something that day. Not at the very moment, but that day at least. Winry hadn't said anything and Ed glanced at her. She was clutching his arm walking at a slow pace, complete oblivious to anything or anyone else.

_"Come with me Win._" Ed demanded suddenly full of spunk.

_"Ok."_ She whispered. They were walking back towards the house and instead of going to the door Ed turned her to the woods. Winry skeptically followed. When they reached an area not to far away from the house but they couldn't be seen, Ed stopped.

"_Why'd we stop Ed?"_ Winry asked, her head cocked and her blue eyes wide.

"_I thought here would be a nice place to look at… our surroundings. Ya! Surroundings." _Ed shyly murmured. Winry gave him a confused look but didn't ask anything. The couple sat and stared at the sky for a while.

"_Winry?" _ Ed suddenly piped up.

_"Hmm?"_ She sighed tearing her eyes away from the frosty sky and to Ed's amber eyes. His intense gaze kept her eyes focused on his eyes. Ed leaned forward slightly and brushed his lips with hers.

Winry stood in shock. Instead of tensing up and pushing him away like her mind was telling her to do; She wrapped her arms around his neck.

They held the kiss for a while longer. Finally Ed pulled apart. He put his forehead against her and sighed. She laughed slightly as a puff of winter smoke came from his lips. Feeling her gaze on him, Ed panicked in his mind.

_"Ed?"_ Winry breathed.

_"Um… sorry about that Win! It was spurt of the moment! I… I didn't mean to do that. It was a mistake and I got pulled into the moment!"_ Ed gasped.

"_No its fi…."_ She started. Ed silenced her by putting a gloved finger to her lips.

"_No its not fine. It was a stupid mistake. You know we could never have feelings for each other. I'm going back inside now, the cold is starting to get to_ _me."_ Ed muttered. Winry stared blankly at his retreating figure and felt her heart being ripped into shreds.

_"Most perfect day I've ever had. Fuck it." _She growled. She pasted a smile on her face and walked back into the house. She murmured a strangled hello to Mei and slammed the door to her room. Winry laid on her bed and cried.


	12. Mei's Point of View

**A/N: This chapter is for everyone who gave me amazing reviews. You guys are the reason I write! **

I've never seen a girl so distraught in my life. Poor Winry! She's like the first 'sister' I actually liked! Ed came in from his date thing without Winry glowering at the floor. He stomped up to the office room we have and didn't say hi. Winry came five minutes later with a fake smile. Her eyes were watering and I heard her sobbing when she got to her room.

"_Honey, you want some dinner?"_ I ask as I'm by her door.

"_No…thank… you Mei."_ She sniffled. I sigh. Instead of entering her room, I walk to mine. Al's sitting on the bed with his 'thinking face' on.

"_Hi love."_ I sigh perching myself on the floor in front of him. Normally he would have said a dirty joke but he saw the look on my face.

"_What's wrong babe?"_ He asked, his voice laced with concern.

"_Well Alphonse-sama, your brother is in our 'office' and Winry's sobbing in her room. I swear your brother is so dense!"_ I snap throwing my hands above my head.

"_So I've noticed Mei-Mei. I'll take Ed out so you can talk with Winry._" I nod and head towards the closet. I pull my grungy shirt and pants off. I gingerly pull an old dress from its hanger and put it on. I slip into matching heels and walk out of the closet (walk-in closet).

"_I haven't seen you dress like that for years!" _Al cries.

_"I felt like I needed the princess to get through tonight." _I smile. I was wearing an old pink princess gown I had. The sleeves puffed up slightly, and the waits puffed out. Al wrapped his arms around me.

"_Every thing will work out. I promise."_ He muttered into my hair. I wiggle around and kiss him. I wait until he and Ed leave to bring a plate of food up to Winry. I knocked lightly on the door.

"_Winry?"_ I had gotten no answer. I push myself into her room. She had changed into a pair of grey sweat pants and a grey sweatshirt. Her eyes were puffy and her face blotchy red.

"_What's wrong doll?"_ I ask seating myself next to her. When Winry looked up at me blankly, I snapped.

"Winry Reagan Rockbell! I'm done with this bullshit! Something happened between you and Ed and I want to know now!" I hiss menacingly. Winry sniffed.

"_He walked me to the woods and kissed me! Then he replied oh its just a mistake. We can never have feelings for each other!"_ She wailed. Poor doll. I held Winry in my arms while she sobbed.

_"Winry… you know that Ed has trouble showing feelings." _I soothingly say.

"_But…but. Today was our one-year anniversary! Of being friends!"_ She hiccupped.

_"It hurts and it will. It'll hurt worse for Ed because I'm going to beat him senseless!"_ I growl. Winry chuckles. I hear the front door open and I tense up. I had taken self-defense classes when my mother made me so I had jinsu knifes on me every time I was alone.

_"Al, I'm going to bed now."_ I hear Ed chuckle.

_"Ok brother."_ I hear Al reply. I suddenly realized that I spent an hour in Winry's room and she was sleeping. I slipped out of her room and I nodded to Ed. I walked to my bedroom and slid on my pj's. Al walks in the room a few seconds later.

_"I missed you." _Al says kissing me.

_"I missed you too."_ I reply. Al sighed and changed into his pj's.

"_Ed told me that he didn't know what to do. That's all he told me."_ Al explained. I frowned knowing Ed had to be complicated.

"_I'll be back."_ I say to Al standing up. He nods to me while I walk to Ed's room. Instead of knocking I just barge in.

"_You look… good Mei."_ He teases. I curtsy in my long t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. I shut the door to his room quietly.

_"What happened between you and Winry?"_ I ask.

_"You heard her side already."_ He growled throwing his hands in the air.

_"I kissed her and ran off. There."_ He hisses to me.

"_We done now?_" I get up and walk closer to him. I bring my hand done on his face hard. The slap rang throughout the condo (A/n: I finally decided it was a condo!).

"_You listen to me and you listen good. Winry is not like your old floozy's. She's not a late night booty call either."_ I hiss into his ear.

_"She is a human being that has real feelings. Real feelings towards __you__. So get that through your thick ass skull before you see what hurt really feels like." _I growl quietly. He nods solemnly while I stalk back up to my room. Al doesn't question me when I close my eyes as soon as I lay on the bed. I swear Edward Elric infuriates me. But Winry Reagan Rockbell pisses me off too.


	13. Please Read this!

**A/N: OMG THIS IS A REALLY GOOD FMA VIDEO! HERE'S THE LINK! PLEASE VIEW!**

** . com**** / watch ? v= ho-jT0IE_ JU**

**NO SPACES AND THERE IS ANOTHER ONE CALLED TEENAGE DREAM SO VIEW THAT TOO!**


	14. Ed's Point of View

**A/N: Ok sorry for my recent chapter. I saw those videos and they were really good. I'm sorry to everyone if I had never replied to your recent comments. My computer was being weird so I couldn't send anything. I want to say that if anyone has any ideas for me to post in my next chapters I might use them. I will give credit to your idea to. I will also create a story called 'Ideas' if I get enough responses for the idea thing and whatever your Idea was it would be in a chapter starring any of your favorite FMA characters. Enjoy this chapter and sorry for my ramblings! **

I hate how Mei acts like I don't feel bad. Doesn't she think I feel horrible too? I put my hand to my cheek that was probably very red. I hear Mei outside.

"_Winry! I don't give a damn, if you don't want to! Get up and go do it!"_ She screeched. I guess Mei blew her top today. Winry walked into my room slamming the door into my room. She tossed me an ice-cold rag and sat on the edge of my bed.

_"We have to act like we are talking or else Mei will kill me." _Winry scowled. I nod. Her normally bright blue eyes were red and puffy. Her normally pale face was blotchy and pink. Her hair normally full of blonde shine hung limply around her face and seemed drenched with gel. I'm pretty sure I didn't look much better. My life has been horrid without seeing Winry's bubbly smile and giddy laugh. We avoided looking at each other. I rested the rag on my swollen cheek.

_"She can hit hard?"_ Winry asked.

_"Sadly, yes."_ I reply rubbing my cheek. We steal glances at each other.

_"Aren't you going to say sorry?"_ She gasps to me.

_"Sorry? For what? I didn't do a thing!"_ I growl.

_"I didn't do a thing."_ Winry mimicked. _"You did everything! Kissing me then running away. Saying it was a mistake! Who do you think you are?"_ She yelled to me.

_"I told you it was an accident. That's all I can say." _I calmly reply.

_"You can't kiss someone like that and say its an accident!"_ She shrieked. I didn't reply.

"_You really are an ass you know that? I actually thought you cared about me. Screw it." _Winry snapped. She brought her hand down on my uninjured cheek.

_" My Granny told me to never to trust short people." _She snapped.

I clench and unclench my fists until Winry stood up and walked out of my room. I slam my fist into a wall.

_"Damn it!" _

I open my window and slide out of my room and into the outside world. I walk around until I hit the city.

_"She doesn't have to be a bitch about." _I whisper under my breath. I trip over something.

_"Sorry. Edward Elric! You haven't talked to me in almost a year!"_ A familiar voice cries. Looking up I see familiar pink bangs.

_"Rose? Hey!"_ I walked about with Rose until she suggested we go some where to talk. We headed to Mana's Café.

_"What's wrong Ed? You seem distant."_ Rose commented.

_"Oh nothing. Just Winry problems."_ I hiss. I explain what happened.

_"Ed! Think about being in her shoes. She seems to really like you. You like her too."_ Rose giggled.

_"No! I don't like her!"_ I growl.

_"You're not acting like that!"_ Rose sang. _"Here's a twenty and I'll see you around. Make up with Winry. Ok."_ Rose smiled.

_"Bye Edo."_ She smirked patting my cheek softly. I paid the bill and headed back home keeping Rose's words of advice in my mind.


	15. Alphonse's Point Of View

**A/N: Please Read my last Author's note on Ed's P.O.V. I really want to do that! Well Thanks for the reviews you guys! I hope you enjoy Al's perspective! **

Mei starts scaring me when she acts like that. She acted all sweet when she kissed me and went to bed. When I woke up this morning I had a plan. I was going to try and make Winry and Ed be friends again! I wobble down to the kitchen to see Winry and Ed already down there. Ed was trying to be nice to Winry but she kept ignoring him by putting her nose in an old book or concentrating on her cold cereal.

_"So Win…."_ Ed started.

_"Oh no! I promised… Hannah… that I would… watch that show? Yeah! Watch that show."_ She quickly said grabbing her cereal and heading to her room. Ed sighs then goes to his room.

_**'Can't Winry see that brother is trying? If I wanted to deal with two-year olds I would have had kids by now!'**_ I thought. I scowl. Mei was still sleeping so I had to think of something to do. I go to the telephone and decide to call Dad from the last number he gave us.

_"Hello?"_ I quietly murmur into the receiver.

_"Alphonse? What's my son calling me for now?"_ My father boomed. Knowing brother would want to kill me for this, I reply, _"I was wondering if you could… come visit. Now is the perfect time with Christmas coming up for you to visit!"_ I check behind me to see if Ed suddenly appeared.

_"I'll try Al. I'm very busy… but I'll try. I have to attend to a business meeting now but I will give your answer later. Bye Al."_ My father sighed. Before I could say bye he hung up. I knew Ed was going to kill me. December 8th became December 16th and Winry and Ed still haven't made up. When I got out of bed that morning I knew what I had to do. Brother was trying hard to get Winry to talk to him again and she kept blowing him off. I decided that if Mei could change my stubborn brother, I could make Winry change too.

Mei was off in town with friends. I sat in my room plotting my lines. Finally dressed in black jeans and a blue polo, I head to Winry's room. I knock on the door until I hear sigh, _"Come in."_

_"Winry."_ I sweetly say sitting on her beanbag chair.

_"I understand you're mad at Edward but he's trying Win. He really is. But you need to face to up to your guys' mistake!"_ I practically complain. Her eyes go dark and I see that she's blocking me out.

_"Listen! He's throwing himself in front of you so you can walk all over him! What happened to the girl I knew? She used to keep herself up and even when she hit rock bottom with a boy named Russell she continued dancing with a smile on her face! What happened to that girl? You know. The one that lost all her best friends over something stupid. She practically was dying inside. But that girl stood up for herself and even let them talk to her and see her with her new friends! Winry, there are a lot of people that would be in depression now if they were you from those experiences. Everyone wants to see the beautiful, bubbly princess that kept a smile plastered on her face and her hair done up on a lazy day. We want to see the girl that got in a food fight and got kicked out of her favorite restaurant. Don't be to caught up feeling sorry for yourself when everyone outside you is hurting! We want to see a teenager not a two year old!"_ I cry trying to emphasize the point. Winry's eyes seem to light up and she fingers her dull hair.

_"Your right Al. I've been caught up with only myself. I should give Ed a chance and not be in my mopey state."_ She said in a bubbly voice. I then smirked and walked out of the room. I go to sit with Ed on the couch.

_"Why are you so happy?" _He growls.

_ "My brother… I think our luck is about to change."_


	16. Final Point of View: Winry's

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! I must really have ideas! Hope you enjoy and I hope its not to short for your taking. **

I stare at my reflection in the vanity table mirror. My normally bright, voluminous blond hair hung in clumpy, dull, wet dog looking strips. My eyes were emptied of their spunk, showing only the blue orbs with no emotion. Thankfully those were the only areas besides my clothing that looked bad. Al was right, I look horrible! I go to the bathroom and scrub life back into my hair. After my scalding hot shower, I prance back into my room. Today I had to look alive and show that I was still Winry Regean Rockbell. I throw on a Free People Ana's Babydoll Print Tunic and Judas in Washed Grey skinny jeans. Over my tunic I put on a Barbour Ladies red Rainbow international winter jacket. I put a pair of Chanel Vinatge pearl earrings that my granny got me on. I grab a brush and yank it through my hair. Then I use a comb for the tangles. I grab my blow dryer and use it. I re-comb my hair then I throw some mousse in it. That made me have beautiful, scrunched hair. I rub my foundation on and then put some red eye shadow and black eye liner on. I pull my eyelashes up with my mascara and I was done. Then I saw my shoes. I pulled on my Bionda Castana Lucia Multi Buckle Boots and I walked to the living room. Ed gaped at me while Al winked.

_"Winry! Hey."_ Ed squeaked.

_"Hi."_ I shyly murmur. I walk to the door; throwing bye behind my shoulder. Then I walk out into the winter wonderland. My idea was to just stroll around until I found a place to be. Then a small voice popped up to me.

_"Hey Win!"_ Fabiola cries. She was carrying a black, studded skull Abbey Dawn purse. What she wore was a French Connection Grey Junilee Jaquard shirt dress and McQ Alexander McQueen Black Zipper Leggings. She had on MAM Store Abbey Dawn flats.

_"Hey Fabi!"_ I cry. She grins and laughs, the white snow looking like dandruff in her black hair.

_"Gah! I hate this stuff." _She sniffed shaking the snow out of her hair. Her and I talk for a while then we reach the fountain.

_"Its crazy that they keep it going!"_ She cried motioning to the water flowing through the fountain. In the past when I first met Fabiola, she was dating this boy named Justin.

_"Justin and I got in this fight that he loves sports more than me."_ Fabiola gossiped. _"I love him though. That is the only reason I took him back."_ She grinned. When I give her a blank stare she throws her hands up.

_" Winry, you mean you never forgave someone because you loved them? Justin and I would never be together if life was like that. No matter what he or I do, we always forgive each other. That's how love works! The person or persons can do the most horrible thing to you or anyone! But then, you realize how much you miss them and that your life sucks without them brightening your day. You love them so much, that you are bursting with forgiveness for everything they do wrong. You may not know it at that exact day but maybe the next day or week or month. Maybe even a year! If you care enough… you find it in your heart to forgive them."_ Fabiola thoughtfully says. She then chuckles at my expression.

_"Anyways… want to go get something to eat?"_ She asks giggling.

_"Umm… Fabi can I take a rain check? I have something to do that's very important right now."_ I gasp. She smiles and quickly jots her number on my hand. She waves as I turn to run to the condo again. I hear her face palm herself muttering, _"That's love for ya!"_ I slowed to a steady jog when I reached the stairs. A hand covers my eyes. I open my mouth to scream when the owner of the hand says, _" Its me Win."_

_ "Ed!"_ I scold, crossing my arms over my chest.

_"Listen… I have something to tell you."_ He sighs closing his eyes.

_"I'm sorry."_ He mumbled. My jaw dropped. Edward Elric apologizing! The world must be ending.

"_I realize that it must have hurt… I mean what I did. It wasn't an accident but I was afraid of the consequence."_ He said through clenched teeth.

_"I'm not expecting you to forgive me, but…."_

_ " I forgive you."_ I quickly cut in.

_"What?"_ Ed gasped.

_"Yeah, I forgive you." I say slowly. " A very smart and compassionate person told me that it doesn't matter what the person does as long as the person that's hurt loves the person enough to forgive."_ I preach. Ed stares at me with a confused expression then takes my hand in his. He chuckles at the sight of Fabi's phone number on my hand.

_"Winry Rockbell, will you be my girlfriend?"_ Ed mutters quietly. I nod ecstatically and press my lips onto his. A girl can get her happy ending after all.

**A/N: This is not the end of the story. Not at all. I have many more Ideas that will be posted soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all your loving reviews! Google Image the dress titles/names to see what they look like! Plus I have a new story I'm posting called Little Princesses! Its Al and Mei's love life. Please read!**

Winry was having the time of her life. She spent her time with her loving boyfriend Ed and then helping Mei plan for her wedding. Christmas was inching by fast and Al still received no call from his father. Al and Mei were happy that Winry and Ed were together but they were getting sick of their lovey-dovey attitude.

_"Love you."_ Winry giggled.

_"Love you more."_ Ed replied, nuzzling her nose with his. You would never expect Edward to be so affectionate and caring from his attitude. But he acted like he was completely in love and he didn't care who saw. Ed was in the kitchen on December 21st when the phone rang.

_"Hello?"_

"_Edward!"_ His father exclaimed.

_"What are you doing calling here?"_ Ed shouted into the phone.

_"Edward, relax. I was calling to tell Alphonse that I will be down for Christmas and I'll be here tomorrow around 5."_ Ed seethed inside; How dare Al invite a abandoner! Ed sat in a kitchen chair and waited til Al arrived.

"_Hi brother!"_ Alphonse happily cried as he strolled into the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

_"Why. Did. You. Invite._ _Him_." Ed growled.

_"So he's coming! That's great!"_

_ "Al, answer my question!"_

_"Well brother, you and Winry were fighting and he's our dad!"_ Al snapped.

_"Your dad. I just came from his seed."_  
>Ed hissed and stomped away. He bumped into Winry when he was going to his room.<p>

_"Edo-kun is everything ok?"_ Winry asked.

_"I'm fine Winry-chan."_ He growled.

_"Edo-kun, everything isn't. Tell me what's wrong senpai."_ Ed sighed and grabbed Winry's wrist pulling her up to his room.

_"Al invited my father over for Christmas. And that devil said yes!"_ Ed snapped.

_"Ed…Al loves his dad, you have to understand. Plus your dad would find out about us and Mei and Al."_ Winry sighed.

_"Damn it Winry! Out of anyone, you should take my side!"_

_ "Edward Elric! You should learn to talk to a girl with more respect!"_

_ "Why?"_

_ "If you ever had kids, you would want them to act like you?"_

_ "Ya!" _It stopped there when Ed grabbed Winry and pulled her on top of him, kissing her. Mei walked into the room.

_"Everything o…. Oh god! Guys make sure no one is home first!"_ Mei cried covering her eyes. Winry blushed at the position they were in. Ed on his back on his bed while Winry was laying on top of him.

_"I have more respect for her than that."_ Ed grinned. _"I didn't add the bondage and blind fold yet!"_

His response was Winry kneeing him where it hurts.

_"Winry be careful! You'll make me never have kids!"_ Ed whinnied.

_"Good!"_

_ "Not if they are going to be yours!"_ The couple blushed at that.

_"Win, I need help. Please!"_ Mei pleaded. Winry nodded and jumped up with Ed groaning with displeasure.

"_Al and I decided that we wouldn't be kinky-please don't laugh- and get married in February. So he and I decided to get married March 21__st__."_ Mei stated.

_"That's great."_ Winry replies.

"_So today I want to go dress shopping. Not just for my wedding and reception dress, but the Christmas party dress and a nice dress to greet Al's father with."_ She babbled.

_"So chop chop!"_ Mei finished. Winry grinned and changed into a black v-neck sweater and black low cut skinny jeans. She and Mei slipped on black boots and were out the door.

_"Let's go to Maria Bridal's. She has wonderful dresses for weddings."_ Mei grinned. The girls walked into the bridal boutique. After hours of searching Mei finally exited the dressing room with the perfect dress.

_"This is it Winry."_ Mei giggled. (look them up on google images) Mei chose a Hunter Wedding Gown. It was made from bridal matte satin with a full pick-up style organza skirt and see-through bodice, this one-piece corseted-back gown is pictured in white and adorned with iridescent beads and sequins. Mei had also tried on MS-M8960 Mia Solano wedding gown and many more.

_"Winry I think you should be a bridesmaid."_ Mei gasped. Winry nods in agreement.

_"Al and I decided the colors to be wine red, yellow and silver. You'd look great in the red!"_ Mei smirked. Winry chose a very simple Satin Strapless Sweetheart cut dress in wine red. Mei quickly paid for the dresses and dragged Winry out of the store. Mei had also gotten a hot pink reception dress. It was a strapless dress with a ruffled edge trimming the neckline. Bands of pleating wrap around the dropped waist fitted bodice with rhinestone and beaded appliqués adorning the side. The short skirt is made up of layering ruffles. Winry chose a Taffea strapless straight neckline with tea length gown in light blue. Winry then was forced to get a Christmas party dress. It was a red short in the front long in the back prom dress thing. Mei chose a Fantasy Classical Gothic Lolita Frilly Long Sleeved dress that was a grape color. Finally it was time for the final dresses. To meet Al's dad Mei had gotten a stylish long sleeve beaded and pleated flower fancy dress. It was sky blue. Winry got a white long sleeve O-neck casual dress. Finally the girls finished dress shopping. They carried huge heavy bags back to the condo. Then they hid Mei's wedding dress in the office area thing, along with the reception dresses.

_"Want to see what I got Alphonse-sama for Christmas?" _Mei asked.

_"Of course!"_ Winry giggled. Mei pulled a handsome Submariner 18 k plated Rolex from a box.

_"Oh its beautiful! Where do you get the money from Mei?"_ Winry asked rudely.

_"Don't forget…my parents are rich!"_ Mei bragged putting the present away.

_"Wanna see what I got Ed? It seems to fit him… somehow." _Winry smirked. Mei nodded. She pulled a delicate sterling silver pocket watch from a little bag. Mei 'oohed' when she saw it.

_"Ed will love it!"_ Mei gasped.

_"I hope so."_ Winry replied.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all your loving reviews! Hope you enjoy! P.S: I'm sorry if I make typos. You guys should read my new story: Little Princesses. **

A knock at the door woke Winry up this morning. She got up and walked to the door.

_"Hey Winry!"_ Roy yelled then received a loud slap and a whisper for no yelling.

Winry grins automatically liking that person. _"Um…hey Roy."_ Winry murmurs. The person who slapped Roy was a tall, lean blonde woman with kind blue eyes.

_"Oh this is Riza Hawkeye. She works with me."_ Roy shouted.

_"Hello."_ Riza kindly greeted. Roy gaped at Riza.

_"Your nice to her? What the hell!" _

_"I like her already."_ Riza hissed.

_"May we come in?"_ Roy asks. Winry look around the empty living room.

_"You came very early today. Everyone is still sleeping. A-and you are still in your pajamas. Sure come on in! Be quite though. I'm sure that Riza will make sure about that though._" Winry yawns. She holds the door open. Riza and Roy shuffle inside.

_"I'm going to go…wake the others up."_ Winry awkwardly says hopping to the stairs. Roy nods. Winry darted up the stairs and walked into Ed's bedroom.

She sits on his stomach and he tries to sit up.

_"Arrgh! What the hell Win!" _Ed moans.

_"Hello!"_ Winry happily piped.

_"Winry,"_ Ed whined. _"I could've been… you know…."_

_"Edward. Please, just stop. I don't want to know what you do in your free time."_ Winry growled.

_"Besides you?"_ Roy smirked from the doorway. Winry huffed and crossed her arms.

_"Give me time to wake him up first!"_ Winry hissed.

_"Why. Is. He. Here?"_ Ed sighed.

_"I wanted to visit my friends!" _

_ "Roy… when has Ed ever been your friend?"_ Winry asked.

_"You are more like rivals!"_ Al cries pushing past Roy. _"Hello Riza!" _

_ "Riza's here? I always knew dogs were always on a leash!"_ Ed scoffed.

_"Like you are now Edward?"_ Roy teased walking away.

_"Winry, please get off of me."_

_ "Sorry!"_ Winry squeaked. Ed sat completely up and hugged Winry tight.

_"I love you."_ Ed said kissing her forehead. Winry felt her face heat up.

_"Love you too."_ Winry giggled. She pulled away from Ed's grasp.

_"Lets go downstairs. I don't want Roy making any sex jokes about us."_ She sighed heading to the door.

_"Fix yourself too!"_ Winry sang, her eyes teasing him.

_"Oh… um. Eff off!"_ Ed cried his face scarlet.

_"Love you!"_ Winry cried, closing the door. Winry padded down stairs and jumped on the couch before anyone claimed it. She laid down straight; her feet touching the end of the couch. Winry felt some pressure on her thighs. She opened her eyes.

_"Hi Mei!"_

_ "Hey Win!" _Al waddled to the living room and stared at Winry and Mei.

_"You guys suck."_ He moans. He then sits on the floor with his bowl of cereal. Ed walks down stairs and looked to Winry and Mei.

_"I hate this. Girls are running this household!"_ Ed complained.

_"Girls are also paying the rent this month."_ Al muttered. You see everyone pays rent in alternate months. Lets say January= boys pay then February= girls pay.

Roy sits by Ed and Winry moves her feet for Riza to sit.

"_Why are you down here Mustang?"_ Ed growled.

"_To see my ol' friend Hoenheim of course!"_ Roy hiccupped. Ed glared at the floor.

_"He doesn't come until…five Roy."_ Al grimaced. Roy just nodded and winked at Ed.

_"What time is it?"_ Mei asked. Riza checked her diamond studded watch and quietly said, _"12:00"_

_"Thanks. Hey, you guys have been here for 2 hours!"_ Winry said nudging Riza with her foot. Riza nodded. Winry pushed Mei off of herself and then stood up.

_"Come on Riza. Mei, stop lounging around! This involves you too! Lets leave the guys to their guy stuff."_ Winry grinned. The girls jumped up the stairs.

_"My room is biggest and has he biggest bed!"_ Mei cried.

_"I have to get the __thing__ from my room though!"_ Winry said. Roy looked to Al and chortled, "_What are they going to do!"_ Riza shot Roy a look.

_"We are going to lay in the bed and gossip!" _Mei called from the stairs. When the girls finally go to Mei's room Mei jumped Riza with questions.

_"Do you have another outfit?"_ Mei gurgled. Riza shook her head no.

_"Can you do hair or make-up?"_

_ "I'm really good at hair." _Riza smirked. Mei nodded and disappeared into her closet.

_"I don't mean to prod or anything, but what's between you and Roy?"_ Winry asked.

_"I am sort of his secretary but I watch over him."_ Riza said giving a soft smile.

_"Do you like him?"_ Mei giggled and popped her head out of the closet. Riza wasn't going to say a thing but looking at the two innocent, eager faces she caved.

_"Yes."_ She muttered defeated. Mei and Winry squealed. Mei emerged with an outfit in her hand.

_"You have to wear this to see Hoenheim."_ Mei grinned evilly. Riza scowled at the knee-length pink dress.

_"I have another one but it is shorter. It's blue though. Want to wear that?"_ Mei asked.

_"Please."_ Riza sighed. Mei laid a cadet blue, thigh-length dress by Riza. She shoved Riza into her bathroom and yelled, _"TAKE A SHOWER!" _

_ "Winry, will you please get our dresses?"_ Mei angelically asked. Winry nodded and disappeared. Riza was out of the shower by the time Winry arrived in the room with the dresses. Riza was actually already in the dress and letting Mei play with her hair.

_"Sorry I took a while. I couldn't find the dresses."_ Winry panted laying the dresses down. Mei gave an _mmmhmm_ and continued doing stuff to Riza's hair.

_"There you go."_ Mei said after a couple minutes. Riza's blond hair was in and elegant knot on her head. Mei dragged a make-up bag to Riza and tossed a bottle to Winry.

_"You start painting her nails while I do her make-up." _Mei directed. Winry nodded and shook the bottle, the dark blue liquid inside it making a sloshing sound. Mei quickly finished Riza's make-up while Winry started painting her toes.

_"I'm going to shower and I'll be out soon."_ Mei giggled. Winry soon finished Riza's toes and while they dried, she searched her closet for some shoes.

_"Found them!"_ Winry cried going to Riza with a pair of felt, dark blue, peep-toe wedges. Mei came from the bathroom in her dress and grinned. Riza beckoned her over and started playing with her hair. While Riza was doing that Winry started doing Mei's make-up. When they were finished Riza started painting Mei's nails while Winry hopped in the shower. Mei's hair was tied in a loose, casual bun and she had sky blue eye shadow. Winry came from the bathroom wearing her dress. The girls did the same for her and she wore her white wedges. It was now 4:00 and they sat talking for another thirty minutes.

_"Mei lets go to the airport. We'll both get Dad and everyone else will see him here."_ Al sighed. Riza and Winry migrated to Winry's room when Mei left and they talked for a while.

Winry's old-fashioned telephone in her room rang.

_"Hello?"_

_**"Winry, um hi! Make sure Ed and Roy and you and Riza are outside in five minutes ok! We found out that we are not far from an airport. K bye!" **_Mei gasped. Winry told Riza what Mei said then yelled, _"EDWARD ELRIC! YOU BETTER BE NICELY DRESSED AND WAITING OUTSIDE IN FIVE MINUTES OR GOD HELP ME!"_ She heard shuffling around and a couple of whimpers. Five minutes later Winry, Riza, Roy and Ed were outside. Winry was trying to comfort Ed.

_"Edo, its ok."_ She said rubbing his shoulders.

_"Its not Win."_ Ed sighed wrapping an arm around her waist.

_"You'll be fine."_

_ "I hope so…."_

_ "I know so."_ Winry reassured. Ed grinned and kissed Winry. Then they saw them. Mei, Al and Hoenheim walked up to the group.

_"Roy!"_

_ "Hoenheim!"_ Riza murmured _hello_. He turned and saw Ed.

_"Edward!"_ Hoenheim cried trying to hug Ed. Ed stiffened and pulled away.

_"Be nice."_ Winry harshly whispered. Hoenheim looked to Winry.

_"Hello. Who are you?"_ He asked confused.

Winry gave a nice smile and said, _"I'm Winry Rockbell and Ed's girlfriend."_ Hoenheim looked to Ed then back to Winry.

_"That's nice. But are you in anyway related to Pinako Rockbell?"_

_ "She's my grandmother!"_ Hoenheim grinned and Ed wrapped his arms around Winry's shoulders protectively.

_"This is going to be a long time."_ Ed murmured.


	19. Please Read this!:2

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sorry everyone! Summer is a lot busier then planned for. I'm going to the Florida Keys Sunday so I'm going to try and upload as much stories as I can in my short amount of time. I hadn't updated for a while because my friend stole my flash drive for a bit and like I said, summer is busier than expected. I'm sorry for no updating enough though!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all your loving reviews! Hope you enjoy! P.S: I'm sorry if I make typos. You guys should read my new story: Little Princesses. **** Sorry that its so short.**

_"So Hoenhiem…I assume you'll be coming down for Al and my wedding?"_ Mei grinned.

_"Yes, I'll try to come down. Best regards for you guys."_ Hoenheim replied. It was silent for a while.

_"So merry early Christmas."_ Winry squealed. Everyone nodded. It was the December 23rd and everyone wasn't speaking. Winry sighed and excused her self from the group.

_"Winry!" _Ed cried. He got up and with one final glare at his dad he went after her. He walked up to her room and walked in.

_"Win…."_

_ "I am tired of this! I had a goal to reunite your father and you but everyone is giving me a fucking cold shoulder!" _Winry snapped.

_"I understand you don't like him but talk to him! My God! Even Al and Mei feel the tension! Ed just talk to him."_ She pleaded.

_"No, Winry. I can't deal with that bastard abandoner."_ Ed growled. D own stairs Mei put her fork down. Everyone at the table heard Winry and Ed shouting. Every single word was clear and not nice.

_"This is their first fight."_ Al observed. Mei nodded. Their yelling got louder.

_"I'm sorry. If I knew it was going to cause them to fight, I would've stayed at a hotel."_ Hoenheim sighed.

_"No!"_ Al said loudly. Riza and Roy looked at him. _"They'll be fine by tomorrow."_ Winry stomped downstairs scowling.

_"I'm sorry for bugging you guys. I'll be going to a friend's house because I can't be so close to a __jackass__, right now."_ She politely said. She slammed the door shut with a bag in her hand. Ed darted down the stairs calling out, _"Winry!"_ He noticed she was gone and sulked up to his room. Winry was walking along in the bitter cold without a jacket. She had tears in her eyes.

_"Jackass."_ She murmured. She stomped on until she reached a familiar house. She knocked on a door.

_ "Hello?" _ A voice said from the door.

_"Its Winry." _

_ "Oh, hey!"_ Amelia cried opening the door.

_"What's wrong?"_ Amelia gasped.

_"Can I tell you inside? It's very cold. Oh and can I stay here for the night?"_ Winry shivered.

_"Yes, ok and yes."_ Amelia said ushering Winry inside. Amelia's parents weren't home.

_"Its just… Ed and I got in a fight-I didn't tell you? Ed and I are dating- and I don't want to spend the night there."_ She explains. Amelia nods. Amelia rubs Winry's back as she explains everything.

_"Well, you relax. Here use my phone if you need too call. I'm going to the bathroom. Stay still, ok."_ Amelia gasped. Winry crawled to the telephone in Amelia's room and dialed a familiar number. It rang three times until a male voice answered it.

_"Hello?" _

_ "Oh, hello! It's Winry, Mr. Hoenhiem. Can you please hand the phone to Mei?"_ Winry sniffed into the phone. All she got was a grunt in response. When Mei said _hello_, Winry broke down.

_"Sorry about that Mei. Its just that… he's a fucking bastard."_ She sobbed into the phone.

_"Its ok Win. He's feeling really bad about it now. You should see him. He's sulking in his room. Like about the time you left the house he ran downstairs yelling, I'm sorry Winry!"_ Mei giggled.

_"Is that Win?"_ A voice called from the background.

_"Let me go Win, ok. Where are you?"_ Mei asked.

_"Amelia's and I'll see you tomorrow." _

_ "Ok, bye."_ Mei sighed and hung the phone up. Winry cried a little bit longer. Amelia was still gone and the phone rang again.

_"Hello?"_ Winry sniffed answering it.

_"Win, I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean anything I said and…."_

_ "You were fed up because your dad is there. I know Ed." _ Winry sighed. She heard Ed utter yes. When Ed saw that Winry wouldn't forgive him so easily he pinched the bridge of his nose.

_"Win, I love you. You are the best thing about my life and without you, I'd be screwed over. I became desperately in love with you when I accidentally bumped into you at the train station. I never believed in love at first sight until I saw you. When you started dating Russell, I became so jealous…. I just had to prove to you that I didn't care. The day we started dating, literally made me die inside from happiness."_ He stated. Winry heard an _'Aww'_ in the background.

_"I love you too Edward!"_ She sniffed. Her blue eyes were filled with tears.

_"Yes, I love you to Edward Elric."_ Winry declared crying.


	21. Miss you all!

**A/N: Thanks for all the sweet loving reviews you guys! Today is the last day I'm uploading for at least a month. I'll try to write in between that but I don't know if certain family members have computers. So have a fun summer and to all my fans and readers Thanks so much for your support!**

** Just because I can't post stories doesn't mean you can't talk to me! If you want to talk email me at my fan mail thing or just continue to private message and review!**

**I have to go now to finish packing! Love you all! XOXOXOXOXOX /\^-^/\ - penguin/chibi face**

**Til the puppy loves!**

__**alexis0599**


	22. Please Read 3

A question to all the lovely or handsome fans out there for Friends, Old Fashioned and Trains.

Is the story to OCish? Yes there are a lot of OC'S I know that but what made me want to ask the question was this comment:

...are you serious? Everybody is so OOC... . D: It's almost painful to  
>read.<p>

I normally laugh at stuff like this but since I have nothing to do today I'd figure I'd ask. Anyways leave an answer in a P.M or review for me.

Bye Lovies!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all your loving reviews! Hope you enjoy! P.S: I'm sorry if I make typos. I'M BACK NOW! **

_"I'm so sorry Mr. Hoenheim, that we won't be here tonight." _ Winry again cried to Ed's dad. Hoenheim nodded and laughed, _"Just change Winry_." Since Ed and Winry got in that fight, Hoenheim tried to be nicer to her and his son. Winry grinned and ran upstairs to change with Mei. Ed walked down stairs with Alphonse in black suits.

_"You have a keeper Ed. Don't let her get away. Maybe you should do what Al did. Get down on one knee and hand her a ring!"_ Hoenheim gasped. Ed blushed furiously and shook the thought of another wedding out of his head.

_"No! Not yet, Al and Mei have to marry first before I even think of proposing."_ Ed blushed. Mei gave Winry a knowing look. The boys didn't know that they had heard.

_"Slide these on."_ Mei sighed, handing me a pair of black heels. Winry fingered her dress front. Winry's dress was a dark red and had ruffles. The front of her dress was at least two inches above her thigh and the back went down to her knees. Winry lightly pulled the heels on as Mei fixed her make up.

"There. You are finished," Mei giggled pulling away from Winry_. "Now go to your uncomfortable, waiting boyfriend."_ Winry giggled cheerfully. She stopped in front of a mirror and looked. The dress was skin tight, and showed her figure of perfectly. Mei had used the Smokey concept for Winry's eye shadow. Winry added a swipe of lip-gloss, patted her curly hair and ran downstairs.

_"Winry?"_ Al and Ed gasped, as Winry floated down the stairs, her hand on the railing.

_"Yup."_ She giggled. Hoenheim said something in Ed's ear and Ed turned red, shaking his head no.

_"Hi Edo."_ Winry sighed leaning against him. Ed leaned forward and kissed the top of Winry's head and breathed in her ear, _"You look amazing."_ Winry's cheeks turned red. Ed put his arm around Winry's shoulder, pulling her close. Mei then emerged from the room. Her dress was gray and grape. It had long sleeves and was mid-thigh length. Mei had her hair down and she wore dark eye shadow and eyeliner.

Ed and Winry watched as Al and Mei did some lovey-dovey stuff.

"Bye Hoenheim." Winry and Mei sigh when leaving.

"Bye Dad." Al laughed and Ed just gave a short wave of his hand. Winry chuckled at something Mei said, her earrings jangling. Since today was Christmas Day, everyone exchanged gifts. Ed had given her a ring with a lovely black stone and dangle earrings with the matching stone. Ed had his pocket watch with him. Winry remembered how excited Ed was when he saw the watch. Mei had given Winry a bracelet, which linked together with blue gems that were carved into little flower petals. Al got her a matching necklace. Winry had given Mei two pearl hair accessories to match her wedding dress. Then she gave Al a yellow tabby cat.

The group slowly walked to the Christmas party they would attend for two hours. Winry would have skipped it but Rose was expecting everyone to show up for a bit. Finally the group arrived at Rose's. Rose happily took their coats and tossed them in the room and Mei shook the snow out of her hair.

_"Winry! I'm so glad you and Ed made up!"_ Rose laughed, pulling the blond girl away. Mei tagged along. Winry nodded curtly. Rose was nice and all, but there was something Winry didn't like about her. The house was already bustling and Winry had to turn sideways to keep up with Rose's pace. Rose then shoved Winry and Mei into chairs then walked away to host other guests.

_"Where's Ed?"_ Winry asked. Mei shrugged looking for her beau. When she couldn't find Al she scowled and turned towards me. Mei looked miserable.

_"What's wrong?"_ Winry asked.

_"I can't find anyone we know. What if they ditched? I can't find Al either!"_ Mei snapped.

_"But Mei, isn't this a time that we walk around and meet people."_ Winry laughed. She looked at some people around them and they had their noses in the air scowling at the pair.

_"I see what you mean."_ Winry finally sighed. Both girls sat around the table feeling miserable. Mei suddenly perked up, her expression going from dejected to furious.

_"What?"_ Winry asked.

_"That…."_ Mei started. Winry turned and saw Ed sitting at one table and Rose leaning on the side of table, obviously flirting with him. Winy frowned. She then noticed what Rose was wearing. Rose had a very short, sparkly black dress on. It was strapless and reveled a lot of cleavage. She was twirling her pink bangs around her fingers. Ed seemed completely oblivious to what Rose was aiming at and he seemed bored. That was until Rose leaned forward a bit more. Winry jerked her head away and met Mei's gaze. Mei saw Al and motioned to Winry.

_"Let's go."_ She sighed to Winry. Then as an after thought, _"Wait here for a minute."_ Mei then headed up to Al. They seemed to argue a little bit before Al put his hands up and shook his head No. Mei stomped back to Winry biting her lip.

_"Al is having the fucking time of his life! I'm going home and I know more than likely that you will join me. Right?"_ Mei sniffed. Winry nodded glaring at Rose who now had Ed's full attention.

_"Are you going to talk to Ed?"_ Mei asked.

_"I'm going to do better than that."_ Winry muttered. Winry then got up and sauntered to Ed. She was behind him when a well, put together man asked, _"Would you like to dance?" _

_ "No, I actually came with my boyfriend, but thanks for asking."_ Winry grinned wrapping her arms around Ed's neck.

_"Hi."_ She breathed into Ed's ear seductively, ignoring Rose.

_"Hey Win."_ Ed chuckled slightly. Winry then walked to the side of Ed that Rose wasn't on and leaned on the table, trying to ignore his blushing face as he kept trying to stop his eyes from roaming her chest.

_"Mei and I are going to go…."_ Winry started.

_"Oh bye then!"_ Rose quickly said. Winry shot a dirty look at the offender then looked back at Ed.

_"I was wondering if you wanted to go with us?"_ She sighed unhappily. Ed looked at his Winry and how glum she looked. Then he realized that she didn't say Al. Ed pulled Winry close to him and down onto his lap, pressing his lips at the base of her neck. Winry wrapped her arms around Ed and looked at him, bumping her nose with his.

_" 'Fraid not Win. I'm going to stay and make sure Al doesn't do anything he'll regret."_ Ed casually sighed. Winry seemed to jerk away from his grasp and muttered, _"It's the other way around."_

_ "What?"_ Ed asked entirely confused.

_"Nothing. I'll see you later."_ Winry stiffly said. It was hard not to see that her bottom lip was quivering.

_"Merry fucking Christmas Rose. I hope you got what you wanted."_ Winry snapped turning away. Ed sat and watched as some of his old friends stopped Winry and asked her to dance. She politely declined no. Then Winry shook her head and Mei got up and stomped out the door, Winry running to catch up.

_"I hate her!"_ Winry shrieked. The tears were flowing from her eyes and she couldn't stop them. They weren't sad tears either, they were angry ones.

_"Hey, you wanna know what Alphonse said to me?"_ Mei softly said. Winry then remembered that she wasn't the only one hurting. Winry turned to Mei and Mei shuddered.

_"I told him I was going home and if he wanted to he could join. Al said no and I asked why. He said that I keep him on a leash all the time and he wants time with friends. Especially ones he has not seen in a long time. I'm sorry, Mei but I'm staying and that's that so head on home. That was the last sentence he told me."_ Mei sobbed. Soon Mei was bawling her eyes and Winry walked with her friend, crying silently.

_"You and Ed will have plenty more problems as your relationship progresses."_ Mei hiccupped. They then realized that they were at the condo. Mei and Winry opened the door and saw Hoenheim sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. He looked up when he heard the door open. He saw his two future daughters-in-law's in tears.

_"Are you girls ok?"_ He gruffly barked. Hoenheim was not good in these situations. Both girls nodded and he got up and hugged them both. Winry gave a watery smile and muttered, _"Nighty-Night."_ Mei said, _"G'night."_ And headed upstairs with Winry. For the rest of the night, Mei was with Winry in Winry's room. They slept close together; tear stains on their face. Alphonse and Edward arrived back to the condo with goofy grins on their faces, hours later after the girls left. Hoenheim stayed up to talk to his two sons. He knew Al wouldn't lose Mei but their relationship would be damaged if he didn't apologize. Ed more than likely won't lose Winry. Hoenheim wouldn't admit it to anyone but he admired Winry. By storming out of the house one night, she had gotten Edward to talk and act like Hoenheim was his father. So you imagine what a sight it was for the two boys to see their dad sitting in a chair facing the door with two chairs in front of him and his arms crossed.

_"Take a seat."_ Hoenheim sighed motioning to the chairs in front of him. The two boys sat down in the chairs.

_"Now will some one please explain why my two future daughter-in-law's came home crying."_ Hoenheim scowled, looking into his sons' guilty faces. Al opened his mouth….

Winry woke up and rubbed her eyes with her knuckles. Mei, startled by the light jostling of the bed sat up too.

_"You look a mess."_ Winry rasped, her voice scratchy from crying.

_"You do too."_ Mei hiccupped, her throat sore. The two girls tiptoed to the bathroom, where the scrubbed their faces with cold water. Their faces were still tear stained, but they weren't red. Plus their make up was off. The girl's figured that the guys were either in their rooms or still at Rose's. The two padded down to the kitchen where they saw Hoenheim awake watching the news on Mei and Al's T.V and Ed and Al asleep in two chairs. The girls worked to get their breakfast and they heard two loud smacks.

_"Hmm?"_ Both boys cried at once. Winry felt Mei be dragged away and then she heard the door slam. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hoenheim get up and head upstairs. She opened the fridge and grabbed the milk.

_"Winry…."_ Ed sighed. Winry ignored him. She wasn't mad at Ed, but mad at what happened.

_"Winry, you can't ignore me forever."_ Ed scowled. Winry didn't answer and stood furiously trying to pry the cap off of the milk jug.

_"What the hell did I even do?"_ Ed snapped. Winry felt her eyes watering and she made some sort of whimpering sound.

_"Win…."_ Ed groaned. He pulled Winry into him. She started bawling.

_"Hey, I'm sorry ok…."_ Ed stated as he brushed Winry's tears away.

_"It was her, Ed…."_ Winry sniffed. "She kept flirting with you and it infuriated me." Ed looked at Winry, who scrubbed her eyes with the end of her t-shirt and then he started laughing.

_"Its not funny!"_ Winry growled. Ed laughed harder.

_"It's hilarious, Win!"_ Ed chortled. He slowly stopped laughing and grinned, _"Winry, you know I have eyes for you and only you right? I know that this sounds kind of creepy but the entire time she was around me, I kept looking at you._" Winry sniffled, _"Really?"_ Ed nodded and pecked her on the lips. He then took the milk jug from her and proceeded to open it after giving it a dirty look. Winry poured it into her cereal. Winry took a huge bite of cereal and chewed it thoughtfully. She then proceeded to get a glass of milk. Winry drank half the cup of milk and Ed scowled at her. Instead of wiping off her milk mustache, Winry asked, _"What?" _

_ "You can really drink that?"_ Ed scoffed.

_"Yeah milk is really good! You can make chocolate milk and hot cocoa with it!"_ Winry laughed. Ed rolled his eyes. Winry then ran up to him and puckered her lips.

_"Gross, no way!"_ Ed snapped. Winry pouts and chases Ed around. In the end her lips met his. He pretended to choke and slid to the floor coughing.

_"You are a huge drama queen."_ Winry giggled, putting more cereal in her mouth.

_"You know, milk tastes pretty good when it's from you._" Ed smirked, licking his lips. I then started choking on my cereal.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all your loving reviews! Hope you enjoy! P.S: I'm sorry if I make typos. Sorry I didn't post for so long! But… yeah. NEW YEAR NEW COMMITMENTS! :)**

It had been about three days since the fight and things were completely smoothed over for each couple. The night before Hoenhiem's departure, the quartet was in the living room sleeping. Ed and Winry took the couch, Winry lying on top of Ed, his hand on the small of her back. Al and Mei were on the floor spooning. Winry was calmly listening to Ed's heartbeat as he moved cautiously and whispered, _"Winry?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Whatcha' thinking?" _ Ed asked, his hand moving up to stroke her head. Winry murmured her reply, her eyes drooping softly.

_"What, Win?"_ Ed asked.

_"Just thinkin' how much I love you," _Winry said softly. Ed's cheeks turned a light pink and the two stayed quiet. A voice made them jump as it said, _"Aren't you going to say it back, brother?"_

Ed's cheeks steamed a dark red and he stuttered, _"A-Al! What the hell?"_

Winry drowsily replied, with a yawn, _"Thanks for ruining the moment, Al."_

_"Sorry Winry."_ Alphonse yawned. Winry was sleeping when Al replied, her hands clutching Ed's shirt lightly.

_"Brother?"_ Al started but Ed shushed him. Then with a gentle coo, Ed went, _"Winry-chan?"_ When he didn't receive a reply, he told Al to continue.

_"Are you ever going to do it?"_ Al asked quietly.

"_Do what?"_

_"Propose, I saw you looking at rings before and, if you're going to do it, don't do it after diving into a fountain." _Al laughed, recalling the excitement the ring had caused. Ed was quiet, thinking about the question his brother had said.

_"I honestly don't know,"_ Ed whispered.

_"What do you mean?" _ Al asked. Ed continued in his hushed voice, _"I mean I love Winry, with all my heart. But we haven't been together long and it would be a little weird if I got on one knee,"_

_ "As if you would do that!"_ Al interrupted in a loud chortle.

_"Shut up! I mean, I would do it, in a heartbeat; no doubt, she is the one I can picture a future with. But, you and Mei had been together for about forever before you proposed."_ Ed muttered.

_"Each person is different, brother. I'm sure Winry wouldn't mind. But I know what you mean about futures. I can't picture myself with anyone but Mei. QUIZ TIME! When is your anniversary? With Win."_ Al teased.

_"December sixth."_ Ed replied automatically.

_"WRONG! It's December ninth."_ Al smirked, proud to remember the date.

_"No, actually, Winry isn't the greatest at remembering dates either and so she suggested the day we met, could be our anniversary date and I agreed."_ Ed beamed. The two yawned and Ed said, _"I'm tired, talk to you tomorrow mornin'." _

_ "Same and brother...consider what I said. I know Winry wouldn't refuse." _Al sighed, snuggling back up with Mei. As the two's heavy breathing occurred, Mei grinned, proud of all the information she knew and how she was able to portray as a heavy sleeper.

Van Hoenhiem scrolled down the stairs of the condo and was about to enter the kitchen when he saw the sight in front of him. Edward and Winry were laying on the couch, somehow tangled up in a mess of legs and sheets, while Alphonse and Mei were on the floor in front of the couch, Al's arms wrapped around Mei's torso. It was amazing how well, the engaged couple looked while Ed and Winry looked like fish out of water. Hoenhiem stifled a laugh and went on his way to the kitchen. As he started a pot of coffee, a voice spoke, _"Why are you up early, Pop?"_ Hoenhiem turned to see his youngest son leaning against the wall.

"_I couldn't really sleep. It is weird, I've been here for a long while now and I have to leave." _

Al slowly nodded and he said, "_We'll miss you. Even Ed, if he doesn't say it."_

Hoenhiem laughed, his mind flicking back to the picture of Ed and Winry on the couch. Al rolled his eyes and softly said, _"Call me when the coffee is ready."_ He then headed back towards the living room. The minutes passed by slowly, as if they were hours and a loud shriek of laughter was heard. Hoenhiem walked out of the kitchen to the living room where Mei and Al were laughing uncontrollably.

_"Winry! Stop moving, you're only making this wo…."_ Ed snapped as Winry struggled against the sheets that bonded the two together. With a loud thump, the couple fell to the ground, Winry groaning because she not only had to deal with her fall, but also Ed landing on top of her. Furiously, the couple began to maneuver themselves out of the sheets and Hoenhiem couldn't help but laugh. Her cheeks red, Winry tried pulling away, before saying, "_Ow," _and being tugged back. It looked like they weren't done with the tangles yet.

"_How is this bloody possible?" _Winry shrieked as Mei was trying to untangle, Ed and Winry's entwined hair.

"_This is why I sleep alone!"_ Ed said loudly. He shut up when Winry gave him a sharp look.

"_Want anything, Win? Some coffee? Cereal? Scissors?" _Al laughed loudly. Winry scowled and said, _"No thanks."_ Ed winced as Mei yanked the blonds' head to try and undo the knot.

"_Enjoy your slumber?" _Hoenhiem suggested merrily. Ed flipped him off and Winry then elbowed Ed hard in the stomach.

"_OWW!" _They cried in union as Ed rolled to the ground and the final yank had freed the two teens from their treacherous tangle. Winry rubbed her sore scalp and scowled at the pain. Ed had sat back up and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head saying, "_Mornin' beautiful." _ Winry rolled back, her hands over her face as she groaned, "_Beautiful? How can this be beautiful? My hair is a mess, I'm sweaty and I'm just plain gross right now!" _Hoenhiem swiftly left the room and Al had said, "_I'm going to help Dad pack…." _

"_You're still beautiful to me!" _Ed sang loudly. With a smirk, Winry sung back, "_You only look good without a shirt, that's why I keep you!" _

"_Yea…Wait! That's not fair!" _Ed groaned. Winry rolled her eyes and giggled, "_Will it be fair if I get you a cup of coffee, with no milk added?" _Ed nodded enthusiastically. Winry sashayed out of the room and grabbed two mugs from the cabinet and the full coffee pot. She was pouring the cup for Ed when the telephone rang.

"_Hello?" _Winry giggled. A grave voice spoke, _"May I speak to a Miss Rockbell please? I was told I could reach her here by her Grandmother."_

_"Yes, this is her. Is anything wrong with Gr…." _Winry started, both hands flying up to hold the receiver.

_"Hello Winry, I'm Raelyn. No, it has nothing to do with your Grandmother. I was told you were friends with a, Miss Amelia Stanford, am I correct?"_ She continued.

_"Yes."_ Winry spoke, her voice on edge.

_"We regret to inform you that her Father had passed away this morning. We we're told to call her friends and none of them answered."_ Raelyn said.

_"Oh, that's terrible!"_ Winry gasped.

_"Yes, it is. We think it would be best if you could visit the Stanford household soon. Good day."_ Raelyn said, hanging up. In a quick movement, Winry dialed the number she knew by heart. It rang a few times and a tearful hello was spoken.

_"I'm sorry about what happened."_

_ "Oh, it's fine, Win."_ Amelia sniffled. _"Mom has it much worse. She won't even leave her room."_ The two were silent and you can feel the tension through the phone as Amelia said, _"I'll tell mom you called ok? She'd like that."_

_ "Feel better, again, I'm sorry."_

_ "No problem, Winry. Bye."_ They two hung up the phone and Winry went back to pouring the coffee. She felt horrible for not feeling sorry enough, but wasn't sure. After adding the milk and sugar to her own mug, Winry picked up the mugs and headed towards the living room, stepping over the orange tabby cat that Al had dubbed, 'Pumpkin'.

_"Hey, Win!"_ Mei giggled as Winry handed a mug to Ed. He shot Winry a worried look and Winry took a sip of her mug and started gagging.

_"ED! Don't drink that!"_ Winry shouted as Ed had the mug at his lips. She held out the bitter drink in her mug to him, and the two traded. Mei beamed happily at the couple and recalled what she had heard last night.

Ed gave Mei a confused look and Mei asked, _"Winry, can you get me a cup of coffee?"_

_"Yeah sure!"_ Winry cheered, putting her mug down and exiting to the kitchen. Mei then leaned close to Ed and sang, _"You and Winry would make beautiful babies. B-E-A-YOU-TIIIII-FULL!"_

_"What the hell?" _Ed gasped as Mei went to the kitchen to see Winry. As she perched herself on the counter, she beamed at Winry and said in a creepy voice, _"Would you say yes?"_ Winry glanced at Mei and spoke, _"Say yes for what?"_

_"If Ed ever proposed to you, would you say yes?"_ Mei said with a groan. Winry's cheeks turned pink and she nodded.

_"What brought that up?"_ Winry asked, biting the inside of her cheek, the coffee for Mei sitting forgotten on the counter.

_"Last night, Al told Ed that he had saw Ed looking at rings and talked about proposing."_ Winry smiled and Mei said, _"I'll be back!"_ As Mei ran up to inform Hoenhiem, Winry went back to the living room, thinking about what Mei had said. As she seated herself next to Ed, Winry asked, "_You love me right?"_

_ "Yeah, why?" _Ed asked worriedly.

"_No reason, just wondering." _Winry laughed. Ed laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

_"Do you know what Mei told me?"_ Ed asked suddenly. Winy cocked her head and looked at Ed excitedly. "_What?"_

_ "She went to me saying that you and me would make beautiful kids." _Ed laughed.

Winry laughed and thought, _**'Mei was probably pulling my leg, she was just joking.'**_

Ed looked at Winry with a serious look and leaned forward and said, "_Winry, there's something I want to ask you…." _ Winry's heart started beating faster and she thought back to what Mei said.

"_Yeah?" _

_ "Haha, never mind, I'm going to go get ready to see Dad off." _Ed chortled and quickly exited the living room leaving Winry by herself, wondering about what he was going to tell her.


End file.
